Dear Tom
by Firebolt909
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 8 uploaded 26 September The Chamber of Secrets from Ginny's point of view, and why she might have been driven to confess her heart and soul to a stranger.
1. Hero at the Burrow

A/N: This is what Ginny might have written in her diary during the Chamber of Secrets

A/N:This is what Ginny might have written in her diary during the Chamber of Secrets. This will be a rather long story, (I hope) but here is a first chapter.I sent this out in a hurry, so I haven't proofed it.Apologies for all mistakes : )

Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to J.K Rowling, author of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.London: Bloomsbury Publishing, 1998.I am merely retelling the story from another character's point of view.All text taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets will be noted by **text**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny Weasley woke up one bright summer morning, stretching as she kicked her feet into her slippers.It was going to be a good week, this one.Harry Potter was coming to spend the rest of the summer with her family.Not to mention that she would be going to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ with four of her brothers this year.And Harry Potter was going to be there too!She'd had grown up hearing of him, how he had defeated You-know-Who when he was barely a year old.She had heard all the stories, read all the books on him she could find.Her brother Ron was even best friends with him!He so fascinated her; the one and only time she had seen him was last year.He was very quiet, had jet-black hair that stuck up in all directions, wore glasses, and had a scar on his forehead (although Ginny had never seen it).She so wanted to meet him!He had to be a great wizard, even at such a young age to defeat the Dark Lord._I bet he could turn us all into toads if he wanted to_, she thought.

Kicking on her bunny slippers, she groggily came downstairs to get breakfast.She could hear her mum fussing at her brothers, most likely the twins, and clattering plates about as she fussed.Ginny entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks._Harry Potter was sitting in her kitchen!_Gut instinct took over Ginny as a small squeal escaped her lips and she ran as fast as she could back up the stairs into the safety of her room.What was he doing here now?And why hadn't anyone told her he was here?Surely everyone must know how much she wanted to meet him, she had been pestering Ron all summer about when he would be coming.Her face flushed as she thought about how she must have looked, with her hair uncombed and in her nightdress.He must think she was very silly.

She heard the slamming of the kitchen door and the voices of her brothers as they filed out into the garden.She ran to her window, looking out to see if _he_ was with them.He was!He was talking to Ron, and although she couldn't hear what was being said, she could see that Ron was hunting in the bushes.Most likely de-gnoming the garden again.Ron was showing Harry what a gnome was, she had heard that Harry lived with Muggles all his life and didn't really know much of her world.She stood there, just a bit to the right of the window, peeking out beneath the curtains as she watched him and her brothers whirl the gnomes around and around in the air, hurtling them over the fence.Harry's gnome had bitten him, he danced about the garden, shaking the thing off, casting it nearly fifty feet.She couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Oh, it was going to be so exciting, going to school with her brothers and learning so many new things.And Harry Potter would be there as well, perhaps he might want to talk to her or something.And surely her brothers wouldn't pick on her as much as they did now that she was all grown up!Ginny frowned at the thought of her brothers. She had six, although the two eldest were off at their jobs.Bill, the oldest was a curse-breaker for Gringott's Bank.Charlie was working with Dragons.She missed them both desperately.Percy, well, he never paid too much attention to her, except he did manage to get the twins off her back every once in a while.Percy was more interested in becoming Head Boy at Hogwarts, than playing with his little sister.He had shut himself inside his room all summer, sending letters to someone and snapping at her each time she knocked on his door to ask or tell him something.Fred and George, the twins, always caused trouble wherever they went, thriving on the attention.They were loads of fun to be around, when one wasn't the object of their pranks.Unfortunately, Ginny was most often the object of their pranks, however, she never let them get away with it.One of the advantages of being the only girl out of seven children is that her parents let her get away with things that the others would definitely get into trouble for.It also helped to have so many other siblings to place the blame onto, if possible, which was quite easy to do.

Ginny's favorite brother, however, was the one that right now was the most distant from her, figuratively speaking.Ron was only one year older than her, and growing up it had always been the two of them pitted against the twins.She had missed Ron all last year while he was off at his first year at Hogwarts, and she had been so excited when he finally came back home and they could play together.But Ron didn't want to play with her anymore.He was off doing stuff with the twins, or telling her to go away, she talks too much, and to quit pestering him.It was funny how, in a house full of people, Ginny felt so alone.With Ron acting so mean, she now had no one to talk to at all.She could, she supposed, talk to her mum.But sometimes her mother was just so busy, with the housework, and cooking, and everything else involved in being a wife and mother.Her dad, whom Ginny loved dearly, was hardly at home anymore, working late hours at his job at the Ministry of Magic.She could talk to him, when he was at home, he'd once told her there would always be room in his lap for her to sit on.Her dad loved to show her all the new things he brought home from his job at The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.He even let her watch as he bewitched some of the things he'd taken from there, like some old car that Muggles used as transportation.He told her not to tell mum, which Ginny didn't.She loved it when her dad told her all about the neat things that Muggles did in their world.

Ginny looked back out at the garden, noticing that the boys had all gone inside.Harry was back inside the house.Maybe this time she could get a good look at him, she wanted to see the scar on his forehead.She slowly creaked open her door, just a bit, as the footsteps coming up the stairs became louder and louder.She could see the top of his head, black hair sticking up every-which-a-way.He wore glasses, which magnified the most beautiful pair of deep green eyes she had ever seen.He looked so skinny and scrawny, Ron towered over him.EEK! He saw her!Ginny slammed the door shut, before he could see it was her.Oh, no! She heard Ron telling Harry it was her.**"Ginny," said Ron."You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy, she never shuts up normally—"**

_I'm going to kill Ron!_she thought angrily, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.How dare he say something like that to Harry!Ooooh, she was going to put spiders in his sheets tonight if she could!What must Harry think of her now, if all Ron was going to do is badmouth her?She'd never leave her room if this is what she had to face.

Unfortunately, Ginny did have to leave her room when her mother called her for lunch that day.Thank goodness that the twins and Ron and Harry were asleep.Her parents told her how they had stolen the car and retrieved Harry from those Muggles he lived with.Her mother was still mad at her father, who was trying not to grin at how successfully he'd managed to get the car to fly.He gave Ginny a wink across the table, nodding his head as he pretended to listen to his wife as she put lunch on the table.

"Did you get to meet Harry, pumpkin?" her dad asked her.He knew how excited she was to meet Harry.

Ginny nodded, smiling."I like him, Daddy."

Her father's eyes twinkled merrily at her. "Good girl," he said.His expression changed as he regarded her intently."Our little girl's growing up, Molly," he said to her mum."She's going to be leaving us soon."He reached out to tweak a long red lock of Ginny's hair affectionately.

"I know, Arthur," her mum replied."But we knew this would come one day, although I would prefer to wait a few more years."

"Mum!" Ginny said, knowing the our-little-girl-is-growing-up-speech by heart now."Don't you want me to learn how to be a witch?"

"Of course I do, honey," her mum replied."And you are going to be the best there is, just wait and see."

Ginny smiled."And I'll be put in the same house as Ron and the twins and Percy, " _and Harry_ she added to herself.

"Yes, Ginny.Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for the past three hundred years," her father smiled at her."And you definitely have all the qualities of a Gryffindor and I know you'll do us proud."

Ginny flushed at her father's praise."Thanks, Daddy."

For the rest of the day, Ginny occupied herself with drawing and painting with the set of wizard paint she received for her birthday, thinking about starting Hogwarts and what it meant to be a Gryffindor.She just knew she could be a good one, Gryffindors were brave, loyal, and courageous.She could be all of those things, although she wasn't too sure what exactly she had to do to be brave, loyal and courageous.Ron had told her she had to wrestle a troll.That didn't sound to fun, but she might be able to handle one; she'd been wrestling with her brothers for years and they sometimes act like trolls. 

Ginny was excited about starting Hogwarts, but she was also a bit scared.What if she wasn't very good at being a witch?What if she didn't know how to do anything as well as the others?What if she didn't make any friends?Ginny didn't have any friends outside of her family.She wasn't too sure how other girls her age acted; what if they all thought she was weird?What if Harry Potter didn't like her at all?

Ginny cleared her head of these disturbing thoughts and concentrated on drawing.She was sketching a picture of her room, so she would have something to remember it by while she was at school.She loved her room; her parents had let her paint whatever she liked on it and the walls were now filled with prancing unicorns and dancing fairies, and one wall had a little brook that had real water rushing inside it.Her room was a safe haven from the rest of the world; her brothers never entered it.Only her mum would come in sometimes to take up her dirty laundry.

Ginny suddenly wondered what Harry's room looked like back at the Muggles' house he lived in.Ron said that they were awful people; they starved him and locked him up in a cupboard. Shame on them for treating Harry Potter so!She also wondered what Harry thought of her home; did he like it?She knew her family was poor, but they managed to get along, as her dad always told her.Personally, Ginny loved the Burrow, except for the family ghoul who sometimes would make too much noise at night and keep her awake.Did he think it was too noisy, especially with the added noise coming from Fred and George's room?They were constantly blowing something up, or setting something afire.

The light outside her window turned darker and darker and pretty soon, Ginny heard footsteps outside her door again.She ran to peek through it again, but it was only Fred and George.She shut it with a snap in disappointment.

"Ginny? Come down for dinner!" Her mum just called out.Ginny opened the door, yelled "Coming!" and dashed back inside her room to make sure she at least looked alright.Her red hair just curled down her back, and her jeans and shirt didn't have any paint splatters on them.She went downstairs.

Supper that night was not what Ginny had hoped.She was fine until Harry entered the kitchen and sat down next to her father, who quizzed him on everything he had heard about Muggles.His eyes would widen in amazement and he'd say "Did you hear that, Ginny?" which would cause Harry to look over at her and she would suddenly forget to speak.That's not the only thing she forgot as she constantly kept onmissing her mouth with her fork and dribbling food down her shirt.This would cause the twins to make comments and Ginny wanted to give them both a sound thrashing, but what would Harry think if she attacked her brothers?She dropped her fork once and it clattered to the floor. She hit her head on the table as she bent down to retrieve it.Fred and George snickered, Percy scolded them and then turned to her and said, "Ginny, what's gotten into you?"She didn't think her face could get any redder as she felt Harry's eyes on her.She was the first one up from the table once it was over and made a beeline for her room, where she would be safe once again.

As she lay in her bed that night, she thought, _It wasn't supposed to happen like this_.She sighed and pulled the quilt over her head, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:Oh, yeah a few announcements to make:First, I hope to have the next chapter of"La Belle et La Bete" up by Friday.Second, I am going to take down "The Scar" for a serious re-write/restructuring.So be on the lookout for the expanded version.Thanks all for reading! : )


	2. Diagon Alley

Breakfast was its usual affair at the Burrow

A/N: Perhaps I didn't make myself clear on this story summary.My apologies, I'm strung out on a blend of Benadryl, cough syrup, and just about any other allergy medication I can get my hands on at this point.The pollen count reached 4,000 down here in Georgia, and needless to say, I'm not very clearheaded.So, let me set everyone straight about this story.

Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to J.K Rowling, author of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.London: Bloomsbury Publishing, 1998.I am merely retelling the story from another character's point of view.All text taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets will be noted by **text**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast was its usual affair at the Burrow.Ginny woke before the rest of her brothers, kissed her parents good morning, and sat down to porridge, which Ginny proceeded to scrunch her nose up at.She swirled the foul stuff around in her bowl, wishing that she would someday learn enough magic to change it into eggs or bacon or anything but porridge.As she was busy contemplating how much fun it would be to transform all the things you didn't like into things you liked, a brown owl swooped down through the kitchen window and dropped a handful of letters in the center of the table.Ginny immediately looked up, knowing exactly what those letters were, praying that one for her would be in there.She quickly grabbed the bundle of letters before her dad could, listen to him chuckle at her, her mother scold that it was rude to snatch things, and thumbed through the stack until the _Miss Ginny Weasley, The Burrow_ appeared in green ink.She ripped into it like wildfire.She read the contents of the letter, and re-read them just to make sure.But yes, there was a letter from Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts telling her that she was ready to start school and enclosed was the list of books she would need.She looked up at her parents, both of their eyes were watery, and shining with pride.

"Well, pumpkin?Are you ready to be a witch?" Her father beamed at her while patting her mum on the back in comfort.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed and even ate all her porridge in her happiness.

It wasa good thing she did eat her porridge because a few minutes later, Harry and Ron came downstairs, closely followed by the twins.They took their places at the table.Ginny, in her excitement, knocked over her bowl and it clattered to the floor loudly.She rolled her eyes as she dived under the table to fetch it.This was rapidly becoming a habit for her whenever Harry would so much even come near her.She would knock things over, stumble, trip, anything to embarrass herself unintentionally.Fred had called her a living disaster.

Her face was now as red as her bright hair, which was the brightest color in the family and just another thing for her to get teased about.Harry, of course, pretended he didn't notice this, which was one of the many things Ginny had come to admire about him.He never noticed her, which was sort of bad, but when stuff like this happened, it was very good indeed.

Her mum handed her brothers and Harry their letters and they all read them in silence.Ginny wasn't paying attention anymore as she hoped that George and Fred hadn't seen her knock the bowl off the table or notice her flushed face.They were too immersed in their own letters to bother with her.She focused back on the conversation taking place to hear her mum say, **"I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second-hand."**

A pair of green eyes turned to Ginny, **"Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year?"** Harry asked Ginny.Ginny, torn between embarrassment that her mum had mentioned all her things were going to be purchased second-hand to Harry and the fact that Harry had actually spoken to her, could only nod as she blushed and tried to place her elbow on the table, to mock how her dad was sitting.Unfortunately, the butter dish was in the way.Once again, Harry pretended not to notice and everyone else's attention was taken up by Percy, who just came in, Prefect badge pinned to his chest.

Ginny thought it best to quit while she was ahead, so she left the table and went back up to her room, now her only safe haven.Fred and George, spurred on by the fact that company was with them, had become merciless in their teasing, calling her "carrot top" (which she _hated_) and joking on how red her face could get.It was safer for everyone around if Ginny just kept quiet and stayed in her room; she did not want to have to kill her brothers in front of Harry Potter.And Harry was another reason she kept to her room when she could.She could watch him unnoticed outside her bedroom window, without anyone knowing a thing.He so fascinated her.He was so short and skinny, yet he had managed to defeat the Dark Lord when he was only a baby.He also terrified her a bit, as she would constantly wonder how he had managed to do that, and what sort of powers he had.He had to be very powerful indeed to have defeated You-know-Who.He also was a very nice person, why he never laughed when her brothers picked on her, no matter what they did.Her parents seemed to treat him as one of their own, despite the fact that he wasn't, and he in turn seemed to really like them as well.She was going to have to eventually say something to him, but for right now, speech was impossible.Ron, being Ron, would tell her to leave them alone if she so much as looked like she might want to join them in whatever they were doing, and since Harry was constantly with Ron, Ginny hadn't been able to say anything.So, Ginny kept to herself during the first week Harry was there.

One Wednesday morning, Ginny woke up bright and early.Today she was going to Diagon Alley to pick up her school things and she would finally be able to see all the neat stores that her brothers had described to her.This was going to be such a good day.She ran downstairs, had a quick breakfast of bacon sandwiches, and waited for her turn to use Floo powder.Harry had never used Floo powder before!She could tell he was a bit nervous using it, but she knew he'd be ok, he's Harry Potter!

"Arthur, you take Ginny's hand,"her mum ordered."And I'll follow you."

Ginny felt her dad take her tiny hand in is large one and pull her towards the flame."Diagon Alley!" he shouted into the fire.Ginny felt a slight tickling sensation and poof!They were coming out of the grate.

"Where's Harry?" her dad asked.

  
"Dunno, dad," said Ron, looking around."He might have gotten lost."

Ginny's mum came out behind them."Where's Harry?"

"He's not here, Molly."Her dad, seeing the worried, panic stricken look on his wife's face, tried his best to assure her, "Now don't worry Molly.You know Diagon Alley has several grates.He could have gotten off at on of the others.Why he could be in one of the shops or something.Why don't you and Ginny go look for him in some of the shops while the boys and I search the streets?"

Ginny felt her mother start to argue, but then she just nodded and jerked Ginny after her.Ginny was a bit worried herself, although she knew Harry was safe.They roamed in a few of the stores, her mother craning her neck to see if she could find Harry among the patrons, all the while muttering under her breath, "What will his family thing of me?I've lost their nephew! Oh, dear Heavens!"

After about half an hour, her mum was starting to become really frantic.She pulled Ginny along after her, swinging her handbag around like a weapon.

"Molly!" her dad called out."We've found him! Over here!"Ginny turned to see where her dad's voice was coming from.

"Thank God, Arthur!" her mum nearly fainted in relief.Ginny was dragged over to where there was there was another man standing with Harry.Her eyes nearly popped from their sockets as she looked up at him.He was huge!Nearly twelve feettall at least!Her father knew him as he was conversing with him like an old friend.Harry must have known the man as well since the man's dust bin sized hand was resting on his shoulder.She heard her father call him Hagrid.She gazed at him awestruck, her neck hurting as she had to lean back so far to see his face.He had very kind eyes, beetle black set into a very bristly, wooly face.His voice was gruff, yet it was almost gentle sounding, at odds with the rest of his countenance.Her instincts told her he was a very nice man.

**"Oh, Harry—oh, my dear—you could have been anywhere—"** Ginny tried not to laugh as her mother panted up to him, pulled out a clothes brush from her handbag and started brushing soot off of Harry, while her father fixed his glasses.Ginny then turned her attention towards a tiny man who seemed to be juggling several balls and one mouse in the center of the square.A small crowd stood around him, clapping, a few of them dropping coins into a small chest he had before him.She frowned, not liking how the mouse would squeak periodically while being juggled.Poor thing, it was so scared, and the mean man wouldn't stop.She thought about going over there to make the tiny man stop, but her mother grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards Gringotts.

The ride inside Gringotts to their vault was so much fun!Ginny screamed with delight as they went faster and faster through the underground tunnels.They stopped at their vault and Ginny turned her face to study the water trickling down the stone walls as her mother goes in to get what little money is left in there.Ginny didn't want to see Harry's expression, didn't want to know herself how little money they had left.It was better not knowing, sometimes.The journey to Harry's own vault was deeper underground and no one could miss the bright gleam of gold and silver shining through the small crack that Harry had left in the door, just enough forhim to squeeze through._It must be sad, _Ginny thought._To have all that money, and yet have no one to spend it on but yourself._She looked around the cart at her large family and back to the vault that Harry was now exiting, hurriedly tucking a bag filled with coins inside his pockets.She hated being poor, hated having to buy everything used and having to use things previously owned by her family, but when it came right down to it, she'd take the worn robes, the fraying books, the already played with toys if being rich meant you had to give up your family.Ginny suddenly felt very, very sorry for Harry Potter.

Back up at the surface, Ginny and her mum went off shopping for her things while the rest of her family split up.Her father, upon meeting Ron and Harry's friend Hermione Granger's Muggle parents, immediately offered to buy them a drink at the Leaky Cauldron.Ginny and her mum spent most of the hour trying on various robes of different sizes, at the used robes shop.It was a bit embarrassing, since most of the robes there were either too short or too long.She ended up choosing the ones that were a bit long, with the assurance from her mother that she could magically hem them to the correct length.At least the ones she needed were all black, although they did appear to be a bit lighter black than the new robes in the other half of the store.Once the robes were selected, the next stop was _Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._At least she would be able to get a new wand.

The tinkling of the bell announced their entry into the store.The store was tiny, with boxes upon boxes stacked up to the ceiling.A man suddenly appeared.

"Ah! Another Weasley!"the man said, noting her flaming hair and freckles.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," said her mum.

"Molly Stevens!Twelve inches, willow, nice and swishy, with the tail hair of a unicorn."The man bowed before them.

Ginny's mum smiled."That's the one."

The man's pale eyes stared directly into Ginny's."Now, come with me and let's see what wand picks you."

A tape measure appeared out of nowhere and started to measure Ginny.Between her eyes, her nose, her fingers, besides all the usual places."Which is your wand arm?" He asked her.Ginny, too overwhelmed to say anything, held out her left arm.Mr. Ollivander began scuttling about, giving her the history of his wand shop and what it meant to own an Ollivander wand.The tape measure fell to the ground with a snap.

"Try this, birch and unicorn tail.Eight inches."Ginny held the wand in her hand, and the wand was suddenly snatched out.

"No, no.Here, try this one.Willow and dragon heartstring."That too, was quickly snatched before Ginny's fingers could close around it.

This went on for about ten or so more wands, until finally:"Ah, maple and phoenix feather.Ten inches, very whippy."The wand barely touched Ginny's hand before her arm tingled and a warm feeling rushed to her finger tips.Before she could even think, her arm brought the wand over her head and came down with a swish, blue and purple sparks flying from it.

"Hooray!"said Mr. Ollivander, beaming."A nice wand for transfiguration! Very good Miss Weasley."

Ginny left the store, wanting to hold her wand in her hands."No, Ginny. You have to wait until you learn how to use it!" her mother said."Goodness, me!We need to be meeting the others at _Flourish and Blotts_."

_Flourish and Blotts_ was practically filled to bursting with hundreds of people.Women, to be more exact.They were all standing in a line, wrapped around the store.

"Ooooh!" her mum tittered, taking out her mirror and checking her appearance."Gilderoy Lockhart is here!"

Ginny looked over at the swarms of pictures posted all around the shop, a man grinning in them.He had perfectly groomed golden hair, a bright smile, beautiful blue eyes, and was very handsome.Ginny stared at him for a second.He was handsome, however,Ginny suddenly realized that she didn't like golden hair or blue eyes.She preferred dark hair that stuck out crazily with deep green eyes and glasses.She frowned at her thoughts._Where did that come from?_

As if on que, the object of her thoughts joined her and her mum, closely followed by the rest of her family and the Grangers.They were all now waiting for Lockhart to make an appearance.He grinned to much, was Ginny's first impression.He also seemed to be _too_ perfect, if there was such a thing.His voice was too jovial, too perky, like he constantly practiced talking to himself in the mirror.

Ginny had had enough of being pushed towards the front of the store by all of these witches who were the age of her mum, giggling and applying lipstick.She moved her things over to an unoccupied corner of the store.She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Lockhart shouted, **"It _can't_ be Harry Potter!"**Poor Harry looked like he wanted to die right there.Her heart went out to him as Lockhart grabbed him and pulled him to the front of the store, asking the photographer to make sure he took lots of pictures of them and they would surely make front page of the _Daily Prophet_ after this.Harry dashed away as quick as he could, running back to her family, his arms weighted down with stacks of Lockhart's books.But, no!He passed her family and was coming straight towards her! Ginny didn't know what to do, Harry had never approached her before!Before she could think of what to say to him, speak her first words, the Lockhart novels were dumped into her cauldron.

**"You can have these," he mumbled."I'll buy my own—"**Ginny was flabbergasted and just as she was about to speak, a pale skinned, sharp faced boy was standing right behind Harry.He looked very mean.

**"Bet you loved that didn't you, Potter?" he said."_Famous_ Harry Potter.Can't even go into a _book shop_ without making the front page."**The boy sneered at Harry, an evil grin on his face.

**"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!"** Ginny heard herself say, her eyes spitting fire at the boy.She was shocked at her own daring.

**"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_,"** the boy drawled.Ginny felt her cheeks heat up like wildfire, either from embarrassment at being called Harry's girlfriend or from the extreme anger—she couldn't tell which.She was so furious, she couldn't even think, so mad that a red haze fogged her vision.She never noticed that Ron and Hermione had joined them, or that her father came over to get them all.

**"Well, well, well—Arthur Weasley,"** said a man looking very much like the mean boy.They both had the same features, the same evil sneer.This had to be the boy's father.

**"Lucius,"** said her father, very coldly.

Ginny watched, almost terrified, as the man said some rather mean things to her father and reached in her cauldron, taking out one of her battered books.Her father was absolutely livid; she had never, ever, seen him that angry, even with the twins at their worst.The man made a nasty comment about her father's job and then one about the Grangers, who were waiting with her mother.A loud crash sent her cauldron flying as Ginny's father attacked the man, knocking him back into bookshelves.She was so scared! She plastered herself against the wall, trying to get out of the way as the two men exchanged punches, her father hitting him across the face with a book. Her father was so nice, so even tempered, so soft-hearted that he never even so much as raised a hand at any of his seven children, and yet here he was, pummeling the mean man.If she hadn't been so frozen with fear, she probably would have joined in Fred and George's shouts of encouragement to her father."Get him, Dad!"

they cried.

Hagrid tore them apart.The mean man thrust her book back at her, snarling, **"Here, girl—take your book—it's the best your father can give you—"**She never moved, was too scared and angry to do so, and the man threw it at her feet.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked her."Are you alright?"Ginny looked into the worried face of Ron and Harry's friend.She was very nice and very smart, according to Ron.Ginny nodded.

"Here, let me help you with those books."Ginny looked down, seeing all the contents of her cauldron spilled out on the floor.Together,they replaced everything and Fred and George carried her cauldron out of the shop.The trip back to the Burrow was uncomfortable.Her mother scolded her father all the way back and the rest of them didn't say a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This chapter became really long, it's nearly 4,000 words as it is, so I'm going to stop here.Ginny's going to discover her diary in the next one, I promise you.Thanks for reading! : )


	3. The Diary

The rest of the day was miserable for Ginny

A/N:Tom's entries will be in bold and Ginny's will be in italics to keep them straight.Remember, Ginny is just eleven years old, so there will be some intentional grammar mistakes made in her entries.Nothing too horrid, I promise.If anyone is curious about the date, I took Nearly Headless Nick's death date, added 500 to it and came up with the year 1992 (yes, folks I can add with the help of my trusty calculator!)So fifty years ago would be 1942, which is interesting since I can see (as a History buff) so many parallels between World War II and the Harry Potter world.Ok, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters and plot and everything else under the sun belong to J.K Rowling, author of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.London: Bloomsbury Publishing, 1998.I am merely retelling the story from another character's point of view.All text taken directly from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets will be noted by **text**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day was miserable for Ginny.No one talked much, dinner was disastrous as her mum could not let up about the fight in the shop, and frankly, Ginny didn't want to think about it anymore.That man was really evil, him and his son. She could still see their snarling faces, still hear the nasal tones in their voices.Getting up from dinner, she went up to her bedroom.

She took out the things she got from Diagon Alley and examined them, making sure they weren't in any worse condition than they were before they got scattered about.She picked up her copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, to thumb through it, hoping to learn how to transfigure herself into something…anything.A tiny book fell from the pages.It was small, thin, and had a shabby black leather cover.Examining it closely, there was a date printed on the back, along with the name of the bookstore where it must have came from:_Vauxhall Road, London 1942_.Ginny blinked.That was fifty years ago, and wasn't Vauxhall Road in the Muggle part of London?She opened the diary, looking to see if anyone had written in it.The name **T.M Riddle** was written in faded, smudged ink on the inside cover.Every single page was blank.

_Maybe they forgot it was in there,_ she thought._What sort of book is this?_She didn't want to throw it away, someone had obviously wanted it enough to keep it safe by hiding it in an old copy of a book.Maybe she could use it for something.Her brow furrowed as she thought about what she could do with it.She couldn't draw in it, the pages were too old and small for any sort of serious drawing.It might make a nice diary, although she had never thought about keeping one.It would be too easy for her brothers to find it and then they'd _never_ stop teasing her.It might be nice to keep a diary, especially with all the new events happening in her life right now, it would be lovely years later on to look back and remember how she was right now.

Taking a new quill and pot of ink from her supply bag, she opened both and began to write.

As quickly as the ink touched the paper, it faded away.

Ginny blinked.She tried again, writing the date down.

It disappeared.

Then, amazingly, words appeared on the paper, words that Ginny did not write.

**Hello?Is anyone there?**

Ginny's jaw dropped open.Was it talking to her?

**Hello?**

** **

Ginny quickly dipped her quill in the ink pot and wrote.

_My name is Ginny Weasley.Who are you?_

**Hello, Ginny Weasley.My name is Tom Riddle.How did you come by my diary?**

** **

_I found it.Inside a book, _"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration."_How is this your diary? And how are you able to write to me?_

**It's a magic diary.I used it to write in while I was at Hogwarts.**

_I'm starting Hogwarts this year!When were you there?_

Ginny was excited and scared at the same time.Her parents had always said never to trust something if you couldn't see where you kept its brain, but this was a magic diary.What harm could come from a book?

**I was there a long time ago.How old are you Ginny?**

_I'm eleven.Did you like Hogwarts?_

Yes, I did.Tell me about yourself, Ginny.I haven't had anyone to talk to and have been very lonely.

Ginny knew the feeling.She didn't have anyone to talk to either.

Well, lets see.I have six brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (twins), and Ron.My dad works at the Ministry of Magic.I don't have anyone to talk to either, Tom.Everyone ignores me or teases me here.

_ _

You have a large family.I was an orphan.It must be nice to have so many people to look after you.__

_ _

I guess so.I mean I love them because I have to and sometimes they aren't so bad, but they do tease me a lot.I'm sorry you are an orphan, Tom.I bet you are lonely.

Thanks, Ginny.You sound really sweet.Tell me more.

No one had ever been interested in Ginny.Ever.No one had ever asked her to talk about herself.Ginny thought for a moment about what to say.

Well, I have really bright red hair, we all do, but my hair is the most reddest of all.I like to draw, I love animals, I'm excited about learning to be a witch, my favorite color is blue, and I love to read.Oh, and guess who is staying with us this summer?

**Who?Blue is my favorite color too.**

Really?Wow.Oh, Harry Potter is staying with us. He's my brother Ron's best friend.

**Who is Harry Potter?**

  
Ginny blinked.Who didn't know the name Harry Potter?Then she thought about it, Tom wouldn't know who Harry is if he hadn't spoken to anyone in years.This diary was fifty years old.

I'm sorry Tom.I forgot you haven't spoken to anyone in such a long time.Harry Potter is the name of the Boy Who Lived.When he was only a baby, he defeated You-Know-Who!You know who You-Know-Who is, don't you?

**No, tell me, please.It sounds amazing that a boy could defeat someone as a baby.**

Oh, it is! No one knows how he did it!He doesn't even remember doing it, Ron asked him.He has a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt in the center of his forehead from where You-Know-Who tried to kill him with a curse, but it backfired and turned on him.

**But who is You-Know-Who?**

Sorry, I got exited.I never have met anyone who didn't already know the story by heart.You-Know-Who is the name we use to refer to the Dark Lord…oh, I don't know if I can even write it down…ok, here it is, You-Know-Who's name was Voldemort.

Ginny looked around in fear, hoping that nothing bad would come from writing his name down.She squeezed her eyes shut and waited.Nothing happened.

**That's very interesting, Ginny.And no one knows how he did it?**

No one.

**And what was You-Know-Who before he died? A Dark Wizard?**

** **

Oh, Tom! He was the meanest, most evilest, awfulest person that ever lived!He was really evil! He's killed thousands of wizards and Muggles for over a decade.People said there was only one wizard he was afraid of: Albus Dumbledore.Do you know who he is?

**Albus Dumbledore?He was Professor of Transfiguration while I was at Hogwarts.**

He's Headmaster now.The best Headmaster that ever lived, although I've never met him.He looks to be a really nice man though, I saw him when Bill and Charlie graduated from Hogwarts.

**Tell me more about Harry Potter, please.**

  
Delighted to tell someone all she knew about what was becoming her favorite subject, Ginny launched into the story.

He's an orphan like you Tom.His parents were James and Lily Potter.They were both very powerful.You-Know-Who was after them, no one isn't too sure why, but at any rate, he went to their house in Godric's Hollow and killed them both.He tried to kill Harry, who was only a year old at the time, but he just couldn't do it.He's dead, everyone believes.No one has seen or heard from him since.Harry has really black hair that sticks up in all directions, he's really cute.He has the most beautiful pair of green eyes you have ever seen, he's sort of short, well, compared to my brothers at least.He's thin, but that's just because those horrible Muggles he lives with starve him and are really mean to him.He's very nice to me, he doesn't laugh when my brothers tease me or join in their jokes.

**How very fascinating, Ginny.Does he go to Hogwarts, too?**

** **

Yes, he does! He's a second year student along with Ron. He's in Gryffindor House with the rest of my brothers.All my family has been in Gryffindor and dad says I'll be placed in there as well.What house were you in, Tom?

**Slytherin.**

Ginny paused for a second.She had heard tons and tons of things about people from Slytherin.They were all bad, according to her brothers, really mean and rotten people.She even overheard her father saying that there wasn't one of You-Know-Who's supporters who were not in Slytherin.But Tom had obviously never heard of You-Know-Who, that was before his time.So maybe they weren't all bad.And besides, Tom seemed really interested in her.

**Ginny? Are you still there?**

I'm here.I was just thinking.I'm sorry.Explain more to me about this diary, please.

**When I was sixteen, I created this diary, that would trap my memories of Hogwarts in here.**

So you are trapped inside this?

**I guess you could say that.**

Is there something I can do?Can't you be set free?

**I might be able to think of a way, but it will take some time.Tell me more about yourself, and Harry Potter.**

For one brief second, Ginny wondered why he was so interested in Harry, but since she had grown up hearing his name and could recite the story of him from memory, she supposed that if she had never heard of him before, she'd be awfully curious too.

Harry's staying with us this summer.He's so very nice! I haven't been able to speak to him much because I get so shy around him, but he's ever so polite to us all.

**Why shouldn't he be? You are a very sweet girl.**

Thank you, Tom.Oh, it's so nice to have someone to talk to.My family never lets me talk, well, they let me talk, they just never listen.Except for my father, of course.My daddy is the best, he lets me help him work with some of his Muggle artifacts sometimes.

**Muggle artifacts?Is your family Muggle-born?**

No, but dad's just nuts about Muggles.He's so fascinated with how they live and all.

**So your family's pure blood then?**

Yes.We go back a really long time, and all Weasley's have been in Gryffindor.

**And Harry Potter?You mentioned that he lived with Muggles?**

Oh, but they are awful people.They made him sleep in a broom cupboard and starve him.There's also his Muggle cousin who is always mean to him.I think his mother was Muggle-born, it's her sister's family that he lives with now.

**This is all very interesting, Ginny.Thank you for telling me.**

Isn't it? Harry's the most interesting person I know.I'm so glad to have someone to talk to Tom, you can't imagine how happy I am to have found this diary.I can talk to you whenever I want, can't I?

**You sure can, Ginny.I'm glad you found this diary too.It's nice to have someone to talk to, someone like you.**

Ginny blushed at his comment.Before she could think of what to write next, some more words appeared on the page.

**You said your brothers tease you.That doesn't sound very nice.**

** **

They're mean to me.Well, not all the time.I do love them, but Mum said it was because they were "at that age" whatever that meant, and the best thing for me to do is leave them alone.Even Ron, who was so close to me growing up, he's only a year older than I am, ignores me and he and Harry go off and play Quidditch and stuff.They snap at me and tell me to go away if I try to follow them.

**I'm sorry.Anytime you feel lonely, you can always come talk to me.**

** **

Thank you, Tom.I will, now that I know about this diary.It's getting really late here, I need to go to bed.

**Write me tomorrow then?**

I will. Goodnight, Tom.

**Goodnight, sweet Ginny.**

Ginny blushed again and closed the book shut.Her hand was cramping from writing so much.She carefully laid the diary on her bedside table and blew out the candles.

Ginny had a hard time falling asleep.So many things had happened that day, and the faces of Lucius and Draco Malfoy kept coming into focus in her mind's eye.They were sneering, laughing evilly at her and her family, calling them Muggle lovers.Shelit a candle and wondered about writing to Tom again.A glance at the bedside clock said three thirty am.It might be a bit rude to wake him, and he might think she was silly for not being able to sleep.Not wanting to lose the only friend she had ever made, Ginny got up from her bed and went downstairs, thinking a cup of hot chocolate might help her.

She wasn't the only Weasley awake.As she entered the kitchen, she saw the figure of her dad already sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

Her father jumped, surprised to find her awake at this hour."What's wrong, sweetheart? Couldn't sleep either?" he asked her.

She nodded."I wanted to make me some hot chocolate.I keep on seeing that bad man that hit you today."Her dad scooted his chair back from the table and held out his hand to her.Taking the hint quickly, Ginny hopped up into her father'slap and snuggled against him as he conjured another mug of hot chocolate with his wand.Checking to see that he had made it with extra marshmallows, Ginny took a tiny sip.

She looked up into her father's face, noticing the cut lip and the bluish bruise forming on his cheek."Why did that man hurt you, Daddy?" she asked.

He sighed, taking a sip from his own mug."Well, pumpkin, its not so easy to explain. There are some wizards who think that only those from pure blood families, like ours, should be allowed into the wizarding world.That we shouldn't accept those from half-blood or Muggle parentage. These people think they are better than everyone else because they are pure bloods. Do you understand?"

Ginny slowly nodded, biting her lip.Tom had asked her about whether or not she and Harry Potter were pure-bloods.She didn't think much about it, just thought he was being curious, but now she made a mental note to ask him what he thought about being pure-blood versus half-blood.

"Then," her father continued, "There are some wizards who believe that it doesn't matter who you are, as long as you possess magical ability."

"Daddy, but Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and he's half blood.How can people say bad stuff about him?"

"You know, I think in Harry's case, peopletend to forget who his parents were in light of what happened to him," her dad replied.

"That mean boy today was saying bad things to him. I wanted to hit him, but I was too scared," she murmured into her hot chocolate.

Her dad gently placed a finger under her chin and turned her face up to his, looking into her eyes."I shouldn't have lost my temper today, not in front of you and the boys.I'm sorry.Fighting is never the answer to settling matters.Remember that.'The pen is mightier than the sword.'A Muggle once said that.Do you know what that means?"

She thought for a moment."That we should fight with words instead of fists?"

"Exactly.Never do what I did today, which was lose control.Understand?"

She nodded.Then she remembered something Ron told her."Ron said that that man was one of You-Know-Who's supporters and that he just pretended to be back on our side.Is that true?"

"Yes," her dad said slowly."But that's not something you should say outside this house.Lucius Malfoy was one of the Dark Lord's supporters and I do think that he still secretly supports the dark arts.You-Know-Who was one of those wizards who believe in being pure-blood, although no one knows who exactly his family was or where he came from period.All of his supporters believed in that as well."

"But he's dead now, right? Harry killed him when he was a baby," Ginny said.

Her father stared at her for a minute, obviously debating over her words."No one knows for sure if he's dead or not.There wasn't much human in him left.They say he was after immortality, he wanted to be immortal.He might have almost succeeded.No one knows.You'll learn all about this in Defense Against The Dark Arts in school."

Ginny frowned."That man that smiles too much in the bookstore's gonna teach it."

Her daddy laughed."Yes, well…sometimes I have to wonder about who Dumbledore picks for that position.I'm sure he'll be harmless."

"I don't like him.Mum does though."

Her dad made a face."Yes, well…it's about time for you to get back to bed."

"Can I have the rest of your marshmallows? All mine are gone."

"Go ahead, pumpkin."

Ginny quickly ate the rest of the marshmallows and gave her dad a very sticky kiss goodnight on the cheek and went back upstairs, her belly full and her mind at peace from her daddy's talk.He could always make her feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:Next chapter, Ginny goes to Hogwarts.Thanks for reading!


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N: What up with ff

A/N: What's up with ff.net?I've tried to edit the last piece about three times and the diary sequence fades in and out of the bold/italics Tom/Ginny dialogue.I'm not too sure what else to do.If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.

Disclaimer: All characters and plot belong to J.K Rowling, author of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.London: Bloomsbury Publishing, 1998.I am merely retelling the story from another character's point of view.All text taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets will be noted by **text**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hi Tom!_

**Ginny?I haven't heard from you since last night!What happened?**

_I'm sorry.I've been packing all day long, we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning._

You could have made a little time to write to me.I'm so lonely here without you to talk to.

_Oh, Tom.I'm so sorry.I'll try really hard.It's just that I've been so tired lately, and then I had to pack my trunks and we had sort of a party this evening.Fred and George started fireworks and we all had hot chocolate.I just now only got away since I'm so tired, but I wanted to talk to you before I left._

**You are going to take me with you aren't you?**

Of course I am!You are pretty much the only friend I have, and besides, you've already been to Hogwarts, you can give me some tips on how to survive.I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind.

Ok, I forgive you, Ginny.

Thank you, Tom.

Ginny stared down at the words fading into the pages.Forgive her?What had she done wrong?She can't spend all her time writing to him.But this had been going on ever since the first evening she had found the diary, Tom would insist that she spend all her free time writing to him.At first, she didn't mind; no one ever wanted to spend time with her.Tom would ask her all about her family, herself, and Ginny would write until her hand would cramp up and she would have to stop and massage it to work out the soreness.As Ginny grew more comfortable with Tom, she became more open, telling him all of her secrets, all of her fears.Only Tom knew of her wish to be seen in her own right, and not just as the Weasley sister.Tom knew about how much she admired Harry Potter, and constantly asked her for every detail about him she knew, which Ginny was only too willing to give.

**What time do you leave tomorrow morning?Is it still Platform 9 ¾?**

** **

Yes.The Hogwarts express departs there at eleven.But we have so much to do, there will be six of us leaving, so we will probably be getting up at the crack of dawn.I don't know how Daddy's going to fit six trunks two owls, a rat, and eight people into the Muggle car he has, but I'm sure he'll think of something.

I'm sure he will too.Your dad sounds like an amazing person.I wish I could meet him.

He is!I wish you could meet him too.I wish I could meet you.

Maybe someday you will, Ginny.I'm still thinking of a way you can help me escape.

_Oh, that would be wonderful!I'll be happy to help!__I need to get to bed, now.We have a big day tomorrow.Goodnight, Tom._

_ _

Goodnight, sweet Ginny.Don't forget to pack me.

** **

I won't! I'll do it right now! 'Night.

Ginny shut the book and wanted to get up and pack it away as she had promised, but she was just too tired.She laid it on the bedside table and blew out the candles.The moment those bright red locks hit her pillow, she was fast asleep.

************************

Chaos was the only way to describe the next morning.Despite having risen at dawn, everyone rushed about the Burrow, colliding in the stairs, half-dressed, carrying trunks, cages, socks, robes, and all sorts of items one needed for the new school year.On the best of days, Ginny was not a fast riser, despite normally being the first one at the breakfast table, and this was not the best of days.The tiredness that had plagued her for weeks, hit her like a Bludger that morning and it was all she could do to remember to put her shoes on the right way.Her dad nearly broke his neck while taking her trunk out to the car,tripping over one of the chickens.Everyone piled into the car, Ginny smiled to herself when she noticed that her dad had somehow expanded the interior of the car,The five boys sat in the backseat, with plenty of space left over and Ginny and her parents took up the front.She tried to make a mental list of all the things she had packed; everything seemed in order.Just as they started to back out George had left his fireworks.A few minutes later, Fred remembered his broomstick._Just like boys to forget stuff_, she thought angrily._I didn't leave anything behind._Before she had even finished that thought, she suddenly remembered that she didn't pack up her diary!Oh, no!What should she do?They were almost at the motorway, couldn't her parents just owl it to her?_No!_ screamed a voice in Ginny's head._You must go get the diary, now!Tom will not like it if he finds out you've left him!He may not speak to you anymore.__Do you want to lose the only friend you've had? _That was enough to make her decision.

"Dad!" Ginny shrieked, startling both her parents."We have to go back. I've left something important! I have to go get my diary!"

"Pumpkin, can't we owl it to you? We're late enough as it is!"

"No, Dad! I need it now!"Shehoped Harry couldn't hear her from the backseat.Ginny couldn't imagine where this whiney tone came from, she certainly never whined like this in her life.It must be because she was so tired and nervous.At any rate, it worked and her dad, unable to deny his little girl anything, turned the car around.Ginny dashed up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, grabbed her diary from her bedside table and rushed back down.She was gasping for breath when she got back in the car.

They all scrambled out of the car at Kings Cross Station and loaded their things on their trolleys.Ginny was nearly dancing, she was so excited.All the times of watching her brothers get on the Hogwarts Express and this time, she would be there too!

Her mother pulled her through the barrier and Fred and George loaded her things on the train.Harry and Ron should be coming soon.

"Ginny!" called a familiar voice. Ginny turned around to see a girl with a head full of bushy brown hair waving at her.Hermione Granger, both Harry and Ron's friend.

"Hi, Hermione!"Ginny waved back to Hermione, who was getting on the train.

Ginny quickly hugged and kissed both her parents goodbye, both of them looking like they would burst into tears at any moment.

"Keep a lookout for your brothers, ok?" her mum squeaked, wiping her eyes.

"Send us an owl when you get there, pumpkin," her dad added, throwing an arm around her mother, who was really crying now.

Ginny suddenly felt like crying herself, stupid that it was."I will. Bye, Mum.Bye, Dad!"She gave them one last hug and hopped aboard the train, where she had seen Hermione.

"Where are Ron and Harry?"Hermione asked her.

Ginny frowned."I haven't seen them, come to think of it. They aren't on here?"

"No."

"Let me go see if I can find George and Fred.They might know where they are.You stay here in case they turn up."Ginny left the car to go look for her older brothers.She passed through a car that held a bunch of mean faced people.Walking quickly, hoping no one would take notice of her, she hurried on to the next car.Fred and George, as usual were the center of attention in this car.They had apparently started some of the fireworks early and there was a small crowd around them.

"Ah!Lookie!Here's our baby sister!" Fred said as she pushed her way to them.

George sniffed, "Our baby sister's come to follow in her older and wiser brothers' footsteps!"He and Fred hugged each other.

"Knock it off you two," Ginny said."You haven't seen Ron and Harry have you?"

"Aw, did ickle-Ronniekins and Harrykins get lost?"Fred laughed.

"I don't think they got on the train!" Ginny raised her voice to be heard over the laughter.It was amazing how fast everyone got suddenly very silent.Fred and George gawked at her.

"What d'you mean, they didn't get on the train?" Lee Jordan asked her.

"Hermione hasn't seen them, and frankly, I don't remember seeing them break through the barrier either.They were supposed to come right after me and Mum," Ginny told them, suddenly remembering that detail.

"Hmmm.Well, I'm sure Mum and Dad will get them to Hogwarts, don't worry Gin," George said.

"Yeah, your boyfriend will be fine, carrot top!" Fred added gleefully as he and George fell over laughing again.

Ginny felt her face heat up hot enough to boil water on.Oh, what wouldn't she give to know a few good curses to shut those two gits up!She ran out the car.

"Well?" Hermione asked, seeing Ginny come back into their car."Has anyone seen them?"

Ginny was still seeing red from Fred's comment to do nothing more than shake her head negatively."Mum and Dad will surely take care of it," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione still looked worried, but thought that was the best answer and went back to reading her book.Ginny took a seat opposite her and pulled out her diary.She really needed someone to talk to right now.

_Tom?You won't believe what Fred just did to me!_

**Are we at Hogwarts yet?What did the silly prat do now?**

** **

We're on the train.Harry and Ron didn't make it, we were running really late this morning and all and Harry and Ron must have missed the train as it was leaving.Anyway, I went to go ask the twins if they had seen them, and Fred called Harry my boyfriend right in front of dozens of people and now everyone thinks I like Harry! Oh, this is just awful!

I'm sorry, Ginny.That was a terrible thing to say. 

Oh, I can't wait to become a witch, I'll show them all, I will!I'll turn them both in to frog spawn or something wretched!

Calm down, Ginny.I can barely read what you are writing, your hand is shaking so.

I'm sorry, Tom.I think I'mgoing to take a nap.I'm still feeling a bit tired and it might help me calm down some.

Good idea.You just take a nice nap and let me know when we are at Hogwarts.I want to hear all about the Sorting Ceremony and everything about the castle.

Don't you already know about the castle?You did go there.

Yes, but you'll soon see, everything changes inside Hogwarts.Where something was when I was there may not be in the same place while you are there.I'd like to know where everything has moved to.Just have a good rest, Ginny, and try not to let your brothers bother you.

I will.Thanks for listening, Tom.

_ _

You're welcome.

Feeling much better after having talked to her new friend, Ginny curled up in the seat and dozed off, dreaming strange dreams of chicken eggs and toads and snakes with yellow eyes.

************************

Ginny woke up at lunch time feeling much better, although she did have a funny feeling like she had dreamed something rather important and just couldn't remember it.Hermione was awake as well and they both fell into conversation.Hermione was impressed that Ginny was so interested in Transfiguration and proceeded to tell her everything she knew about the subject and also about what to expect this evening.Hermione was really very nice and Ginny immediately took to her and it was nice to have some of her fears put to rest.The rest of the trip passed by very pleasantly.It wasn't long, Ginny felt, before they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Hermione said to her as they both collected their things."Hagrid will tell you what to do.And I'm sure Ron and Harry will be there by the time the Sorting Ceremony starts."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ginny as she followed the older girl out of the car.

"Firs' years, firs years over here!" Hagrid called out.Ginny waved goodbye to Hermione and walked over to where Hagrid was.

" 'Lo, there Ginny," Hagrid said smiling down at her."Here to keep yer brothers out of trouble, eh?" 

Ginny returned the smile, the butterflies in her stomach settling down.Hagrid loaded them into boats, and Ginny got into one with three other boys.One boy was rapidly talking about how excited he was, and how he couldn't wait to meet Harry Potter.Ginny bit her lip, thinking about Harry and Ron and whether they had arrived safely.

The castle came into view and the boy who had been going on and on about Harry fell silent.Ginny felt her own jaw drop as she got her first sight of Hogwarts.It was right out of one of those Muggle fairy tale books her dad had given her once.The castle grew larger and larger as the boat drew nearer, and pretty soon, Ginny's neck was hurting from where she had been trying to see the top of it through the clouds.

Hagrid led them up the great stone steps to a large door.He knocked three times and the door swung open to reveal a black haired witch in emerald robes.This had to be Professor McGonagall, Ginny had heard lots about her from her brothers.She was the head of Gryffindor and also Professor of Transfiguration.All the nervousness that had passed suddenly returned with a vengeance.Ginny felt so nauseous that she could hardly concentrate on what McGonagall was saying and therefore, just followed everyone as they were led into a small chamber.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin soon, and I suggest you might want to smarten yourselves up a bit before the rest of the school sees you," she said.

Ginny had never felt so self conscious as she did right then.The robes she had on were the best of the lot that she had, which wasn't saying a lot.She looked around enviously at the other girls' new black robes and then at her own.They were faded, a bit frayed at the ends of the sleeves and still a bit too long despite the hemming charm her mother had done to them.The chamber door opened and they filed out into the Great Hall. 

A funny hat was sitting on a chair.Hermione explained to her about the Sorting Hat and what it did.Ginny stared at it as it opened it's mouth and began to sing.When it had finished its song, the Hall erupted with applause.McGonagall started calling out names, and the student went up to be sorted.Ginny could barely keep her eyes open as she waited patiently for her name to be called.She felt her self sway and caught herself just before she stumbled into the student in front of her.At last, she heard "Weasley, Ginny" being called out.Carefully clutching her robes so that she couldn't trip over them and taking a deep, steadying breath, she walked up to the Hat.She sat down on the stool and placed it on her head.

"Another Weasley, eh?" a voice said in her head."Hmmm…lots of courage, yes.Although, you don't seem to recognize it just yet, do you?I see a streak of mischief in you, much like your older brothers. Ah, this is interesting, there's quite a bit power in you as well…very, very interesting, indeed.Put it together with that sharp mind of yours and you just might be in GRYFFINDOR!"

She nearly collapsed with relief.Plopping the hat back on the stool, Ginny wobbled over to the loudly clapping Gryffindor table, where her lot of brothers, minus one it seemed, each ruffled her hair and hugged her.Percy made her sit next to him and Ginny waved at Hermione across from her.Fred and George each gave her a thumbs up sign and winked.She smiled weakly.They weren't so bad all the time.

"You alright, there Ginny," Percy asked, noting how pale she was.She nodded faintly, so tired she wanted to just lay her head in the gold plate in front of her and sleep.

Dumbledore stood up and made a small speech, welcoming them all.Ginny studied him through her heavy lidded eyes.He had twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, a long, long snowy beard that reached down below his waist, and wore dark navy robes.He seemed to be really nice, very jovial, as he beamed at them all.

Food suddenly appeared in their plates, and Ginny picked at it, more sleepy than she was hungry."Have Ron and Harry not shown up, yet?" she asked Percy.

Horned rimmed glasses turned towards her."No, but I think they're alright. I'm sure they'll turn up."When the food disappeared from their plates, Dumbledore stood up again and sent them off to bed.This was music to Ginny's ears.

She followed Percy up to the Gryffindor common room, her mind barely registering the twists and turns made on the journey.A portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown hung on the wall directly in front of them.

"Password?" she said in a haughty voice.

"Wattle-bird," Percy replied, beaming.

Once inside the circular room, Ginny made a beeline for the stairs with the rest of the first year girls, ignoring the excited sounds of the rest of the Gryffindors who were suddenly chattering on about the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_ that someone had pulled out.

"Flying car!"

"Why couldn't they tellus, eh?"

"I'll kill them! Just wait until Mum and Dad hear about this!"

Her dormitory room was very large, done in scarlet and gold, with three beds on either side of the room.Ginny saw her trunk placed in front of the farthest one on the left-hand side and nearly collapsed on it, muttering a hello to the other girls there on the way.She immediately changed into her nightgown, throwing her robes on top of her trunk.

_You must write to Tom, you promised you would_, said a voice in her head.Sighing, Ginny drew out her diary, quill and ink and opened it up.

We're here, Tom.

**Excellent, Ginny!What house are you in?**

Gryffindor.All my brothers were very pleased.

Really? That's…that's great.I'm very pleased for you.

** **

Yes, well, I'm going to bed now.I'm so sleepy.

Well, off to bed then.Goodnight, sweet Ginny.Write to me tomorrow, please.I want to know the layout of the castle.

'Night, Tom.I will.

Ginny curled up into her comfortable bed, blew out the candles and drifted off to sleep, strange dreams forming in her head once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One more quick thing: I've had several people mention how young Ginny seems to act in this story.She's eleven.Probably not like an eleven year old would act in the year 2001 or even in the 1990's, indeed, but taking in account of my ancient age (25 in August) I'm writing eleven from the only experience I've ever had with an eleven year old, which would be when _I_ was an eleven year old.You also have to take into account that she's the youngest in her family with six brothers, and I can say from experience, although I only had two older sisters (no brothers), that being the youngest in the family makes everyone sort of treat you like a baby (even when you're 24) and not let you grow up despite the fact that you are.This would be why in a lot of stories, Ron doesn't want Ginny dating (Harry), because he refuses let her grow up.When you are hindered by your family, you tend to stay into the role they've cast you into, which is what I think has happened to Ginny.After all,Tom Riddle worked very fast to get to her (we see evidence of this in CoS chapter 8), and her innocence made it that much easier.So, that's my justification to my characterization of Ginny and you will all see as this story progresses, that she does rapidly mature.

Thanks for reading!


	5. The Dream

gincos5

A/N: This is the edited Chapter 5. If you read it already, please skip down to the part where Ginny visits Hagrid and read from there. I'll explain more in my author's note for Chapter 6. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Tom! You'll never guess what happened to Ron and Harry yesterday!_

**What happened? How was your first day of classes?**   


_I'll tell you about that in a minute. The barrier between Platform 9 and 10 was somehow blocked and so Ron and Harry flew the car to Hogwarts! But the worst part of it is that they crashed it into the Whomping Willow—that's a tree that literally hits you if you go near enough to it—and then the Whomping Willow beat them inside the car. They got out ok, Ron's got a few bruises and his wand is broke, but then Professor Snape, he's the Potions Master here, he caught them and took them up to his office, called Professor McGonagall, she's the Head of Gryffindor, and they both got detention! Then the Daily Prophet had an article about Ron and Harry flying the car, saying that Muggles reported seeing it all over and they traced it back to daddy who's now facing an investigation at work! Can you believe this??_

**Wow! That's unbelievable! So, they weren't hurt at all? And all they got was detention?**   


_No, they weren't hurt too badly. Ron said that Professor McGonagall told them that since the term hadn't officially started when they flew the car, they would have to serve detention, no points would be taken from Gryffindor. I wish I could've gone with them. I've always wanted to fly in a car and I would have loved to see the Whomping Willow._

**I bet you would have. They got off pretty easy though.**   


_Well, mum sent them a howler, which did make things a bit bad since it went off right during breakfast this morning. And dad is facing that investigation at work. I hope he can smooth things over, I feel so terrible for him!_

**I'm sure your father will be just fine, Ginny. Don't worry. I'm excited to hear about your day at school.**   


_Oh, it was amazing! I had Herbology with the Slytherins, and I really don't like them, Tom. They are very mean. That house must have changed since you were there._

**None taken, Ginny. I bet it has changed. Who is the head there?**   


_Professor Snape, the Potions Master. I don't like him either. When he got to my name during roll today in Potions, he said, "I hope you don't act like the rest of your brothers." See how they always end up making trouble for me, even when they aren't even in the room! The entire time he kept on calling on me to answer questions, but I showed him—I got all of them right! He didn't like that a bit. Ron told me that he is constantly trying to take points from Gryffindor and it's best not to let him get to you. At least I have Potions with the Hufflepuffs, Ron and Harry have it with the Slytherins which is much worse!_

**Good for you, Ginny! I'm very proud!**   


_Thanks, Tom. Then, we had Transfiguration and Charms. I love Professor Flitwick, he's so tiny! He has to stand on top of a pile of books just to see over his desk! Transfiguration is definitely harder than I thought, we had to take tons of notes, my hand is still hurting, but then she assigned us to turn a match into a needle and mine worked! Ron said she was a tough old bird, but she seemed to like me well enough._

**Very good! You did say your wand was very good at Transfiguration, didn't you?**   


_That's what Mr Ollivander said. The last class today was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh, you wouldn't believe how stupid that Lockhart man is! He did nothing but constantly go on and on about how he caught this, that and the other and made us take notes on what his favorite things to do are! I just knew I didn't like Lockhart when I first saw him that day in Flourish and Blotts._

**Is that the man that smiles too much?**   


_Yes, I never knew anyone could have that many teeth in their head. Especially with that ego of his taking up the room!_

**So, how do you like Hogwarts?**   


_I love it!_

**I liked it here too. Oh, Ginny, could you do me a favor?**   


_Of course! What is it?_

**Well, if it's not too late, would you possibly mind taking me for a walk? I'd love to see where everything is at?**   


_It's just after dinner, but how can I take you for a walk?_

**Easy. You are such a good artist, I would like you to draw a diagram of the places I tell you to in this diary so that I can see how everything has changed. It's been so long since I've been here.**   


_I'd love too! Let me get my things ready._

Ginny closed the diary and looked around the common room. Fred and George were in a corner with their friends and Ron, Harry and Hermione were at a table working on homework. Ginny had already finished hers so she had plenty of time to wander around. The diary, pen, and ink in her hand, Ginny walked to the portrait hole and climbed out. 

"Ginny? Just where do you think you are off too?" Ginny nearly dropped everything. Gasping, she turned around to see Percy, his horn-rimmed glasses glittering in the torchlight, coming towards her. 

"Heavens, Percy! Do you have to scare me to death? I was just going for a bit of a walk, I've finished my homework already and just wasn't ready for sleep, if that's ok." 

Percy looked at her for a moment, obviously deciding whether or not to tell her off. He pursed his lips, "You've been looking a bit peaked lately, are you ok?" His voice held a twinge of concern in it. 

Ginny blinked, surprised as this change of subject. "I'm fine, just a bit tired from all the excitement. I just thought going for a walk would help clear my mind," she smiled up at him. 

"Why the book, and pens and stuff?" he asked, pointing to the diary, pen, and bottle of ink she was clutching to her. 

"Well, I thought I might make a sketch of things while I was walking," Ginny explained, which really wasn't a lie at all. "There are so many new different styles of décor here and I thought I might make a few notes of them." 

Percy nodded. "Don't be too long, though. You need to get some sleep, one of your roommates said you were having nightmares last night. I guess it was from Ron's and Harry's antics yesterday. I've already told them off and sent an owl back to Mum and Dad. They should be absolutely ashamed of themselves! Don't know what they could've been thinking!" 

Ginny bit her lip, wondering how long she was going to have to listen to this. "Well, I'm going to take that walk. I'll be back soon." And before her older brother could say anything else, she dashed off. 

Ginny didn't really appreciate the reminder of her nightmares the previous night. Not that she could really remember what the nightmares were, but nevertheless, it left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It always had something to do with a large snake with yellow eyes and a very dark and cold room. Beyond those few impressions, Ginny couldn't remember what went on in the dreams. She flushed at the thought of someone hearing her, though. That was definitely embarrassing. 

_Tom? I'm in the hallway. Where should I go?_

**Perfect! Now go back down to the main entrance and I'll tell you where to go, ok?**

Ginny did as he directed, yawing the way down. She was starting to feel very tired again. 

_Ok, I'm here._

**Do you know where the girls' toilet on the second floor is?**

_Yes, I've heard it was haunted by a ghost though. Moaning Myrtle or something. I really don't like facing ghosts, Tom._

**Nonsense, you'll be fine. What would the great Harry Potter think if he heard you were afraid of harmless ghosts, Ginny? Now, go to the girls' toilet, please.**

Ginny frowned down at the diary. Tom could be rather nasty sometimes. She guessed that maybe it was because he was once Slytherin. Either way, it hurt when he threw her feelings about Harry in her face. Too tired to get into a fight with a diary, Ginny marched towards the girls' toilet. She carefully opened the door, paying no attention to the Out of Order sign, hoping that no ghost was inside. She had heard that Moaning Myrtle was always crying and flooding the floors. Silence rang into the room, only the drip of a faucet could be heard. 

_I'm here._

**Good girl. Now go to the last sink at the end of the row and look to the side of the copper tap on the right.**

Ginny walked to the last sink and looked on the side of the tap Tom had said. There was a tiny snake carved into it. 

_Tom, there's a tiny snake carved into this._

**Wonderful! Good work, Ginny! You may leave now.**

_But why did you want me to look at this? What's with the snake anyway?_

**Nothing important. Just an old symbol we used to use in Slytherin. Don't worry about it. You can go back to the tower for now, that's enough for tonight. Aren't you a bit tired after your big day?**

Ginny blinked. She was sleepy, but how did Tom know that? 

*************************** 

The rest of Ginny's week wasn't so good. It wasn't her classes; she was rather good at all her subjects although she did have some difficulty staying awake during History of Magic. She decided next time she would take her diary so that she could write to Tom and pretend that she was listening if she got too bored. But what disturbed Ginny the most was that she had been here a week and hadn't made any friends at all. The girls in her dormitory would give her funny looks every time she went in there, so she did her best to avoid her room unless she was sleeping, which wasn't very much because her nightmares had become more and more frequent and she did her best to stay awake through the night. This had a direct effect on her appearance as she began to grow very pale and rather touchy from the lack of sleep. She hated how some of the girls in her year, no matter what house they were in, would constantly murmur about her used robes and worn books. "Look at her robes!" they'd whisper. "And her books! Those must have been her granddad's or something!" Most of the time she would ignore them, but every once in a while she would snap something back, just whatever came into her mind first. 

Ginny also had never been around girls her age; didn't know how to act around them, having grown up in a houseful of men. The only female near her age that she was acquainted with was Hermione Granger, which she hardly saw at all because of their schedules. Hermione was also constantly with Harry Potter, which Ginny was just too nervous to be around. So, Ginny could almost always be found writing into her diary. Tom was now officially her only friend in the world and she simply loved him for it. He was kind, patient, and listened to all of her troubles. He even suggested that she take him around with her during the day, so that if she felt lonely she could write him. Tom was better than a friend; he was always there with her, inside her pocket, waiting to hear from her. 

_Hello, Tom!_ Ginny wrote that Friday after lunch. 

**Ginny! I haven't heard from you all day! Where have you been?**

_Classes ran a bit late this morning, but I have the rest of the afternoon off. I thought I'd go visit Hagrid, he's the grounds and game keeper here._

**Hagrid? Rubeus Hagrid? How is he here?**

_Do you know him, Tom? He's been the game keeper here for years._

**He was expelled while I was here.**

_Really? Can I ask him about you then? He might remember you._

**NO! Don't you dare! We weren't friends at all, Ginny. Please don't mention me to him, promise me that you won't.**

_I won't, I promise._

**How can he be the grounds and game keeper here? He should have been expelled from the school forever.**

_I'm not too sure._

**I'm sorry for yelling at you, Ginny. I just was very surprised to see his name. Forgive me?**

_That's ok, Tom. I understand._

**Please take me with you when you visit the grounds, if you don't mind. I'd love to see a diagram of them. They were so beautiful in my day.**

_Sure._

Ginny placed the diary into her pocket along with the quill and ink and left the Gryffindor Tower. The grounds were beautifully kept and she dearly loved the lake with the giant squid inside it. The Forbidden Forest was also very picturesque, even if no one was allowed to go in it. Hagrid's stone cottage was not far from the edge of the forest. Loud barking could be heard from inside it. Stopping just outside it, Ginny took out the diary and drew a quick sketch of things as she walked around, including the large hen hoop nearby and the pumpkin patch filled with enormous sized pumpkins. 

"Hello, there!" Hagrid called out, seeing her. 

"Hello, Hagrid!" Ginny smiled and waved at the very large man. 

"Whatcha doin'? You're Ginny, right?" Hagrid asked as he came outside. 

"Yes," Ginny said, placing her diary and quill back into her robes. 

"What do yer think o' me pumpkins? I'm getting them ready fer the Hallowe'en feast." 

"Very nice," Ginny said, her eyes glancing over the patch. "How did they grow so big?" 

Hagrid smiled beneath his beard, his beetle black eyes shining, "I jus' gave 'em a bit o' help. Come on inside fer some tea, will yeh? 

Ginny followed him inside the small cottage, noting the assortment of dead animals hanging from the ceiling rafters and the handmade quilt over the enormous bed in the corner. A large dog nearly knocked her off her feet as she stepped inside. 

"Back Fang! Back!" Hagrid pulled him off her. Ginny sat down at the table, while Fang contented himself with drooling over her robes. He was such a sweet dog, despite his fierce looks, much like his owner. 

"Knew yeh'd be good wit' animals," Hagrid said as he placed a rather large pot of tea and mugs on the table. "I can tell that sort of thing, yeh know." 

Ginny grinned and lightly blushed at the compliment as she sipped her tea. 

"Now, what brings yeh out an' about the grounds today? Not lookin' fer someone in particular were yeh?" Hagrid said, grinning slyly. 

Ginny's blush grew redder. Did the entire world know about her feelings for Harry? 

"I….I was just looking around a bit that's all. I hadn't had much time to see the grounds this week and I've heard so much about it from my brothers," Ginny replied, hoping he didn't notice how she had stuttered a bit. 

Hagrid shook his head. "Bin chasin' yer older brothers out o' the Forbidden Forest fer half me life, I think. Those two are something else. Want a bit of rock cake?" 

Ginny was too polite to refuse, although she had been warned about Hagrid's cooking. Gingerly taking a bite of the cake, Ginny hoped her teeth wouldn't fall out before she could get back to the castle. After tea, Hagrid showed her around the grounds himself, giving her a tour of the hen house and letting her pet the small yellow baby chicks inside. They were so sweet as they chirped around. Finally, it was beginning to get dark and Ginny had to say goodbye to Hagrid. 

After dinner, Ginny went back upstairs, ignoring Percy's complaints that she looked really bad and threats of taking her to Madam Pomfrey if she didn't start feeling better. How like Percy to always demand that things go his way, whether he had control over them or not. She also ignored the stares from the girls in her dormitory, shrugging them off. She was too weary to deal with them tonight. 

Hoping that she wouldn't dream tonight, Ginny blew out the candles next to her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, too tired even to write Tom and tell him goodnight. 

************************ 

_She found herself walking on the grounds, very late in the night. Crickets were chirping. The owls were spooky shadows that flew around and about as they hunted for food. She must move silently, must not be seen or heard. Her bare feet were cold and wet from the ground, sharp rocks and sticks cutting into the tender soles. Finally, she was at her destination! She opened the door to the small enclosure, listening to the gentle breathing and occasional cluck from the occupants inside. Ah! There he was! At the end of the house, guarding over his watches like a gargoyle. He never saw her coming, never saw the small hand grasp around its throat, preventing any sort of sound from escaping its beak. But, oh! he fought, did he ever fight. Her arms were bleeding from the many scratches of the claws as he tried to fight. Red and white feathers scattered about her. Her hand squeezed tighter, tighter—how she had such strength in such small hands she did not know—and yes! at last she felt the tiny bones break in her hand! Such a glorious feeling, it was. The head hung limply, the beak now open, the small eyes lifless. She released her hold; it fell from her fingers with a small thud onto the ground, sending dirt and feathers skyward. As quietly as she had come, she left, a smile upon her lips as she walked back into the castle and back to her warm bed._

******************** 

Ginny woke up with a start, panting into the darkness. She looked around, the drapes around her bed were drawn. She was freezing; her arms were stinging and felt sticky. Easing out of bed, careful not to make a sound, she went into the bathroom so she could see. She looked into the mirror, a soft gasp echoing into the chamber. Her once white nightdress was covered in blood and feathers, the sleeves ripped and slashed. She could see scratches and cuts criss-crossed over her wrists and just below her elbows, the blood still seeping from a few of the deeper ones. Red and white feathers covered the rest of her, in her hair, stuck to her arms by her own blood, on her nightdress. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited a moment then opened them again. Nothing had changed. Her breathing had become rattled, each breath of air was a struggle for her lungs to take in and release. She ripped the nightdress from her body, tossing it into a corner of the bathroom. She stepped into the nearest shower, wincing as the warm water hit her raw arms. She scrubbed herself until ugly pinkish welts appeared on her ivory skin as if trying to wash the nightmare from her mind; the nightmare she had no memory of. Wrapping a clean towel around her, she crept back into the dormitory, getting a clean nightdress out of her trunk, rubbing her mother's healing salve onto her arms. They would heal quickly, before anyone would notice and start to ask questions she had no answers to. She went downstairs in the common room, standing before the flickering fire. She tossed the other nightdress into the fire, watching as the flames slowly ate at the muslin. She laid down on the sofa, her eyes staring into the fire, trying to remember what had happened. She fell asleep that way, not waking when the Gryffindor Quidditch team silently passed through the portrait hole for their early morning practice.   



	6. Missing Home

A/N: Ok, so I'm not perfect

A/N:Ok, so I'm not perfect.Has everyone picked themselves off the floor yet? : )Good.Before you read this chapter, I would like to ask that you go and read Chapter 5 again, just the last bit starting from where Ginny visits Hagrid.Doctor Cornelius made an outstanding point that I, in my nearsightedness in trying to analyze CoS, completely missed out on.It would seem more likely, and it would flow better with canon, that the Basilisk was not hatched out at the beginning of CoS like I had originally planned, but was there all along waiting for another Parselmouth to control it.It's one of those cases where I couldn't see the forest for the trees, and I'm sure it won't be the last.It's really difficult to analyze something like this without missing some rather obvious things that don't _seem_ so rather obvious at the time.I also changed the location of the bathroom to the second floor, although it does say in both versions at the beginning that it's on the first, not that that was an important detail.Guess Hermione isn't right all the time.: )

Thanks to Dr. C for all his help and suggestions!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ginny!" 

Ginny could hear someone calling her name.She rolled over in her bed, wondering why she was being poked in her side. 

"Ginny!Wake up!"

She tried to brush the hand away."Leave me alone! I'm not done sleeping yet," she murmured into her pillow. 

"Ginny Estelle Weasley! You wake up this instant!"It was Percy.Ginny slowly opened her eyes, frowning as she looked up into the face of her older brother. 

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, the morning sun hitting his horn-rimmed glasses, blinding her.Ginny sat up, confused as she looked around.She was in the Gryffindor Common room on the sofa.

"Ginny?" Percy sat down next to her."What on earth is wrong with you?" 

Ginny's brow furrowed as she tried to remember why she was down here. Something about a nightmare she had had last night.However, it wouldn't do to tell Percy this whowould either do two things:he'd either tell her it was nothing and to not worry about it, or he would worry and send her off to Madam Pomfrey.

"I just want to go home," she said at last, realizing how true that statement was.She missed her bedroom with the dancing unicorns and fairies, she missed hearing her mum downstairs making breakfast, she missed the ghoul in the attic that would constantly howl and drop things and most of all, she missed her daddy.Percy, despite all his well-meaning, was a poor substitute. 

"I know you aren't adjusting well here," Percy told her as he hugged her to him."Look, go get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast, ok?" 

"What's going on?" asked Ron as he came down the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" Percy asked him, wanting to keep tabs on all his siblings. 

"Me and Hermione are going down to the Quidditch field and watch Harry practice, like it's any of your business," Ron told Percy. 

"Ginny, would you like to go?" Percy gently asked her."You love Quidditch."

"Oh, come on Perce!I don't want Ginny tagging along with us!" 

"Ron!She's going through a tough time here, you should be more concerned!" 

"Then why don't you make her hang around you today, eh?" 

"Because, as a Prefect, I'm on duty all morning!" 

"I don't want to go!" Ginny cried, making both of her brothers turn and look at her, mouths open in shock. "I think I might go to bed, I didn't really sleep well last night," she explained, hoping that would be enough.It wasn't. 

"Ginny," Percy said quietly, looking at her very intently, "All we heard from you this summer was you getting to watch the Quidditch matches.Something's wrong, you aren't acting like yourself."

Ron, seeing his chance, left the common room."Tell Hermione I'll meet her downstairs," he called after them.Both Ginny and Percy, however, were staring at each other and didn't hear Ron. 

Ginny sighed.She did not want to have to go into this, not right now, when she wasn't too sure what was happening either."I'm just tired, Percy," she whispered, "I miss home." 

Percy sat down next to her, "I know you do, Ginny.When I first came here, all I wanted to do was take the next train back home.But you'll be fine, I know it.You just need to learn to socialize more, that's all." 

Ginny nodded.She had too much pride in her to tell him that no one liked her because she was a poor Weasley with ugly red hair and freckles, with second-hand robes and school books, who suddenly was having some very strange dreams that didn't make any sense."You're right, Percy," she said at last, thinking that it was better to let him think he was helping her.

Percy puffed out his chest.He always loved being the one who was right."Go on and get dressed.You might want to wash your face with some cool water, you have dark circles under your eyes."He gave her a brief hug and left. 

Ginny slowly stood, stretching her aching muscles and checking her arms to see if the scratches were still there.She'd have a hard time explaining them if they were.Thankfully, her mum's healing salve did its job as usual and no trace was left.She went back up to her dormitory room and plopped down on her bed.She was very tired, but now that she was up here, she was no longer sleepy, if that made any sense.Closing her curtains around her bed, she took her diary from its usual place and began to write Tom.Right now he was the only person with whom she could talk to, the only person who understood her.Maybe he would know what to do about her dreams. 

_Tom.Things have gone so wrong here._

**Hello, Ginny.What's happened?**

_For starters, I've been having some terrible nightmares lately and the one I had last night was the absolute worse.Oh, Tom, it was so horrid!I can't remember anything about the dream itself, but when I woke up early this morning, my arms were all scratched up and I had feathers all over me and I can't remember how they got there!I want to go home!I hate it here!_

**Now, Ginny.Calm down a bit.I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for your nightmares**. 

_Well, what is it then?_

**You're just homesick, Ginny.That's all.Things haven't been going like you expected when you first got here and you are homesick.I bet you miss your daddy and your mummy.**

_I do!I never had nightmares like that when I was home!_

**That's right.You're homesick.I had the same problem when I was first here.I didn't like how everyone treated me because I was an orphan from a Muggle Orphanage who didn't know anything about magic and I turned out better than all of them!You'll be fine, Ginny.I promise you.You are a sweet, beautiful young girl and if perfect little Harry Potter and the rest of these stupid Gryffindors can't see that, well….that's their problem!**

Ginny softly laughed at those words on the page.Tom sometimes could be very funny. 

_Thank you, Tom.I feel better._

****

**Do you?I'm glad.Get some rest, I know you must be tired after the night you had.**

__

_I will.I'll talk to you later._

**Goodbye, sweet Ginny.**

Ginny closed the book and stretched out on her bed.Maybe she would feel better after a nap. 

*********************************** 

When Ginny woke up, it was time for lunch.She finally got dressed and washed her face.Percy was right, she did have dark circles under her eyes.If only she knew enough magic, she could charm them away.It wouldn't do for Harry to see her like this, she looked bad enough in her second-hand robes.She went down to the Great Hall, looking for a place to sit.

Ron was sitting with Harry and Hermione, as usual.Both he and Harry were looking a bit downcast, and Ron appeared to have a greenish tint to his skin.He was barely picking at his food.Ginny thought about going over to them, but Ron would just be mean to her, just to show off in front of Harry and Hermione.She saw Percy, surrounded by his sixth year friends and some of the younger years as well.He caught her eye and waved her over.Not wanting to appear rude, or give Percy any more suspicions about her, Ginny came over and sat down to him.He quickly introduced her to the people around him.There was Neville Longbottom, a round faced second-year, Colin Creevy, who Ginny already knew because he sat next to her in Charms, and several sixth years that smiled at her and then completely ignored her for the rest of the meal.Ginny wasn't too sure what to say to Neville and Colin, both of them seemed really nice, although Ginny knew for a fact that Colin could be a bit irritating.Percy ignored her as well, after the initial introductions, and went to go talk to a bunch of prefects over at the Ravenclaw table.She noticed a few of the girls in her dormitory kept on casting her strange looks from down at the end of the table where they sat, but she ignored this as well.She finally excused herself after finishing off her shepherd's pie and went back upstairs.She needed a friend to talk to. 

_Hi Tom._

**Feeling better, Ginny?**

_Not really.We just had lunch here and there's just no one I can talk to.I don't have any friends here.I want to go home._

**Why don't you send your parents a letter and tell them how miserable you are?**They might be able to help you.

_Because, I don't want them to know.They would be so disappointed if they knew how unhappy I was here.They were so excited when I got the letter, it would crush them if they knew.And besides, I can't understand it myself,I so wanted to come here ever since Bill started.This place just didn't turn out like I had expected.I thought I would be making so many new friends, learning so many new things, and having just so much fun.So far, I've made no friends, haven't learned too much despite the heavy load of homework I've done, and I'm not having any fun at all.My brothers all ignore me, especially Ron.And Percy tries really hard to help me out, but he ends up hanging around with his prefect friends, which I can't really blame him.Oh, Tom, I'm so glad I have this diary to confide in, if I didn't have you to write to I don't know what I'd do.It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket._

**I'm glad I can be here for you Ginny.**What's Harry up to today?

_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I was so wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself.You'll never believe what happened during Harry's Quidditch practice.Colin Creevy told me all about it during lunch.___

**Colin Creevy?**The boy who sits next to you in Charms?

_Yes, that's him.He's nice, but sort of annoying.He absolutely idolizes Harry.He followed Harry down to the Quidditch practice this morning to take pictures of him.He was so excited when he found out that wizard pictures move.He's from a Muggle family and never saw them before.He told me that Muggle pictures don't move.Did you know that?How weird!_

**Yes, I knew that Muggle pictures don't move.**What happened during Quidditch practice?

_Well, the Gryffindor team was just starting when the Slytherins came up and said that they had a special note from Professor Snape claiming that they had permission to use the pitch first.Ron and Hermione were there to wait for Harry and they walked up to see what was going on and Draco Malfoy—you remember him, he's the mean boy from Flourish and Blotts that my dad got into a fight with his father—ended up calling Hermione a really terrible thing!Ron cursed him and it backfired, since his wand is still not working properly from the crash into the Whomping Willow.He was burping up slugs, that's what Colin told me._

**And Hermione is who again?**

_She's Harry and Ron's best friend._

**What did Draco call Hermione?**

_It's a really bad word, Tom.We're not supposed to say stuff like that.I've only heard it once before, and that was a long time ago and my dad said that it was just the absolute worst thing you could call someone and he better not ever hear of any of us using that word at all.Ever!___

**But what did he call her?**And you won't be saying it, you'll be writing it, so your daddy won't have to get mad at you.

_I didn't think of that.I'm only going to do this once, though Tom.Draco Malfoy called Hermione a _MUDBLOOD_!_

**That is a terrible thing to say.**Is Hermione a Muggle born too?

_Yes, but she's the most smartest person in the school.Everyone knows that!Dad says that the Malfoys are part of the group of wizards that believe that they are better than anyone else because they're pure bloods.They were also part of You-Know-Who's inner circle and that they still believe that, despite claiming that they don't.Dad says that You-Know-Who believed that pure-bloods were better than the rest and that the others should be killed.Isn't that awful, Tom?You don't believe that do you?___

**Of course not, Ginny.**I'm half-blood myself.Didn't I tell you that my father was a Muggle? 

_I remember.I was just asking though._

**Did Harry do anything to Draco like Ron did?**

_Colin said he was too busy trying to keep Ron from killing him, and then when Ron started burping up slugs, Harry and Hermione took him to Hagrid's to fix him up a bit.I'm sure that Harry would have though, if he had the chance.He could've probably done something really bad to him though.I bet Harry could curse him good, since he defeated You-Know-Who and all.I bet Draco would have been sorry he ever messed with Harry._

**I bet so too.**Harry sounds like he is a very brave boy.

_Oh, he is!I mean, how could you not be if you defeated the Dark Lord?And Ron told me that Harry isn't even afraid to say You-Know-Who's name!He says it without even flinching!It was years before I even knew what You-Know-Who's real name was!And I told you all about how Harry came face-to-face with him again last year.Ron and Hermione helped him!_

**Ah, yes.**I recall you telling me about that.You-Know-Who was trying to steal a stone or something.

_The Philosopher's Stone.It was supposed to grant the person who had it immortality, but Harry stopped You-Know-Who from getting it._

**Very interesting.**

_I'd love to tell him how brave I think he is, but I don't think he would like it.He doesn't seem to like me much, he never so much as notices me at all, except when we were back home and I would do something stupid or clumsy.I'm so scared that Harry will never like me._

**I'm sure he will one day, Ginny.**You just have to practice patience.

_Do you really think so, Tom?I would so love that.Anyway, I have to get started on some of my homework.Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall gave us so much this weekend and I have to get started soon.If I can't have a lot of friends, at least I'm going to be the smartest person in my year, just like Hermione is.I'll show them all._

**Good for you , Ginny.**Let me know if you need any help, those were my favorite classes in school.

_Thanks, Tom.I will!Bye!_

**Bye Ginny! Write me later on!**

Ginny closed the diary and got out her school books.Tired of being upstairs, she went back down into the common room and chose a nice little nook behind the girls' stairs.One of the main disadvantages of having such bright red hair was that it could gain one lots of unwanted attention, especially from bored siblings who could use a good laugh.Ginny hoped that the stairs would hide her from the rest of the common room so that no one could see her.

She was right in the middle of her three foot essay on the properties of a bezoar, when Hermione Granger came up to her.   
  


"Hi, Ginny!"She said brightly, taking the seat opposite her and getting books, quills, and parchment out of her own bag.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny replied."Where's everyone at?"

"Oh, Ron and Harry had to go serve detention, you know for that whole thing with the car and all.Really, I don't know why they are so upset about it, they were lucky they didn't get expelled." She said this all very fast, and Ginny's head spun."What's that you're working on?"

Ginny frowned down at her essay."Potions homework.Describing, with examples, the uses of a bezoar and their properties when dealing with certain potions."Ginny held out her essay for Hermione to look at.

Hermione took it, and read over it."Very good," she praised.Ginny smiled at the compliment.The rest of the evening passed very well for Ginny.She and Hermione both worked on homework and talked about classes and other things.Ginny even mentioned being homesick, although she downplayed it a bit so as to not make herself sound so pathetic.

"Oh, Ginny.I was just like you when I started here!" Hermione exclaimed."I didn't have any friends and no one liked me at all!I almost packed up my bags and went home to my parents."

Ginny was absolutely shocked to hear this confession.Hermione was always so self-assured, and not to mention the smartest girl in the school.And best friends with Harry and Ron at that!"But what about Ron and Harry?Weren't you all—"

"Not at first!Why your brother and I really didn't like each other at all, and it wasn't until they saved me from a troll that we all became friends."

Ginny was amazed."Wow, Harry and Ron saved you from a troll?I never knew that!"

"Yes," Hermione said."Ron made a club fall on its head while Harry stuck his wand up its nose!"Ginny nearly fell out of her seat laughing as the mental image of Harry sticking a wand up a trolls nose popped into her head.Hermione laughed as well and it was hours later before they finally noticed that they were up late.

"Wonder how long their detention was,"Ginny said as they both packed up their bags and started up the stairs. 

"Ron's working with Filch, so that could take hours, but Harry's working with Professor Lockhart and you know how sweet he can be.I bet Harry has it much easier than he deserves,"Hermione said.Clearly, Hermione was one of the many students who fancied Lockhart."Imagine what it must be like to work with such genius.Have you read all his books yet, Ginny?"

"No," Ginny replied."I've only read what he's assigned us." 

"Well, he is absolutely wonderful!" Hermione gushed."The way he does things, why it's almost unbelievable!"

Ginny smiled, not too sure what to say, and feeling that this was the way she sounded to Tom when she talked about Harry.She didn't know how to feel about that.

They said goodnight at the top of the stairs and each went into their dormitories.Ginny changed into her nightgown, feeling that maybe things were not as bad as they had originally seemed when she woke up this morning.Maybe things will be just fine here, like Percy, Tom and Hermione had said.

It wasn't long after Ginny fell asleep, her bright red hair fanned out on her pillow, that she began to dream again.


	7. Pepper-Up Potion

cos7

A/N: Well, it took me long enough. This is really a hard story to write since I am trying to stick as close to canon as possible,   
and just fill in the gaps. A huge thanks and hugs to Ondergirl Carrie for her enormous help! : ) And you all should be reading   
her "Prank Warfare" and "Written in the Stars" if you aren't already, definitely one of the best H/G stories out there. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Ginny hurt. There was no other way to describe it. She hurt. It wasn't like she was sick, although she was beginning to   
suspect that she might be getting a bit of a cold since everyone seemed to be getting sick. Ginny was in actual pain, the kind of   
which she had never felt before. It seemed that every bone, every muscle, every cell in her body ached constantly. She sat in   
her desk during Potions, her head propped in her hand, trying to make it through this one last class. She could literally feel the   
air in the room as if it was flowing through her, hear the slightest movement made as if it was a cannon blast. 

  
It was now October, and Ginny's life at Hogwarts hadn't improved much. The homesickness that had plagued her so had not   
abated, despite what Percy, Tom, and Hermione had told her. If anything, she missed her home more than ever, especially   
when her studies were not going as well as she had hoped. It wasn't that she didn't want to do good in her classes, it was just   
that she was so tired that she couldn't even think about doing homework. Her nightmares woke her up frequently during the   
night and during the day, it was all she could do to stay awake. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a witch after all.   
  
"If Miss Weasley could keep her eyes open long enough," snapped Professor Snape in a very nasty voice, "She would clearly   
realize that class has been dismissed." 

Ginny suddenly jerked up, wide awake as his words sunk in. Looking around, she saw that she was the only one left in the   
class room. Flushing from embarrassment and the fact that she just knew she was going to be in trouble, Ginny practically   
threw her books in her bag and scrambled up from her seat. 

"I'm sorry, Professor, it's just that I—" 

"Spare me the excuses, Miss Weasley," Snape said, his black eyes snapping. "You were off to a good start in this class, but   
you are well on the way to being much like the rest of your brothers." 

Ginny bit her lip, not daring to make any reply to that. Snape had never made any secret that he didn't like her family, even   
Percy who was clearly the smartest of them all. 

"I suggest you visit Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she will have something that will make you stay awake for your next classes,"   
Snape sneered, staring down at her from over his hooked nose. "I do hope that you will at least get enough sleep before the   
next class. I'm sure your older brother Percy would be most interested to hear about your inability to keep awake as well as   
your dropping grades." 

Ginny nodded and dashed outside into the corridor. Oh, he did know where to twist the knife, thought Ginny. Percy was   
badgering her enough as it was about school, her health, anything the prat could think of. He'd even threatened to write home   
and tell their parents if she didn't improve which nearly drove Ginny to tears. They would be so disappointed in her if they   
found out and Ginny was determined never to let them know about how their only daughter wasn't going to be a witch like they   
had always hoped. 

Ginny went to put up her things in her dormitory and get her diary. Right now she needed to talk to Tom, he would understand   
her, maybe even offer some advice. Hearing laughter coming from inside the room, Ginny paused outside the door, listening. 

"She's just so weird!" said Lisa Parker, who slept in the bed next to Ginny's. "She wears those God-awful robes that look like   
they're at least as old as Dumbledore!" 

"I know!" replied Stacy Fletcher, another girl in their dormitory. "I swear if she wakes me up one more time screaming, I'll   
place an unbreakable silencing charm on her!" The two girls giggled. 

"I nearly died when she fell asleep in Potions today, it was so funny!" chortled Lisa.   
  
"It was all I could do to keep that Creevey boy from waking her up. He's another loser like she is, all he does is chase after   
Harry Potter and take pictures," said Stacy. 

"Colin just likes her because her brother is friends with Harry," said Lisa. "I think she fancies Harry as well, do you notice how   
she blushes when his name is even mentioned?" 

Ginny had heard enough. "Hello!" she said as sunnily as she could as she walked inside, her head held up as high as it would   
go. Ginny secretly relished the expressions of pure astonishment and horror on the girls' faces. Throwing down her things on   
her bed, she grabbed her diary out from under her pillow and walked out. 

Ginny went downstairs into the common room and chose a seat at the table farthest from the center of the room. Maybe she   
wouldn't be noticed. She wanted to write a letter to her parents, which was going to be difficult since she knew that Percy had   
been telling them about her; how she was feeling, and she even suspected that he may have written them about her dropping   
grades despite his promise not too. So Ginny now had the task of explaining away all of the damage Percy had done, while at   
the same time trying not to sound like it. Her parents would see through any trick.   
  
_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you doing? I've been doing fine. Everyone's been getting sick with colds and I think I may have caught a bit of what's going around which would explain why I haven't been doing too good in my classes lately. I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey right after I send this out. She gives everyone this potion which makes smoke come out of their ears. It's sort of funny, but I hope I don't have to take it. Anyway, everyone is ok here. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_   


Ginny reread her note. Everything seemed to be in order. She sounded very casual, which was good. Folding the letter and   
sealing it, she laid it aside to send out later. She really didn't feel up to the long walk to the owlery. She needed to start on her   
homework, but right now she had to write to Tom or else he would be mad. Tom didn't like it when she forgot to write to him,   
he'd say stuff like what was a diary for if you weren't going to write your secrets in it? Tell him all about your worst fears?   
Ginny thought that that's what she had been writing, but apparently the secrets and the worst fears of an eleven year old girl just   
weren't good enough. 

A bit of laughter broke into her thoughts. She looked over by the fireplace where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.   
They were playing a game of chess, at least Harry and Ron were. Hermione was watching the other two, trying to help out   
Harry, who was losing as usual. She was amazed that Ron was permitting this, although knowing her brother, he was most   
likely amused that even with Hermione's help, Harry still couldn't beat him. Ron was quite a chess player. 

_Oh, Tom! I've had such a horrid day!_

**You say that every day, Ginny. What happened now?**   
  
_First of all, I fell asleep in Potions. Then I just heard Lisa and Stacy talking about me in the dormitory. They weren't saying anything new, just the usual stuff about my clothes, me, my nightmares. Why am I having these nightmares? How do I make them stop?_

**You're just tired, Ginny. They'll go away soon, trust me.**

_I just wish I could remember them, then I would know what I'm so scared of._

**Is Percy still bothering you? I know a few ways to make him leave you alone.**

_Yes, he is, but Tom, I don't want to do anything to him!_

**It was just a thought. The last thing you need right now is Percy nosing around bothering you. Are you still hurting?**   
  
_Yes, but I'm sure this will go away. It's just part of stress. Hey Tom , I just thought of something. Can other people write in you and see all the things I've written?_

**Of course not, Ginny. They can write, but I have the choice of not writing back or not. And I'd never tell anyone**   
**what you write in me.**

_I'm so glad because I was really worried that someone might find you and discover all the things I've written. Oh, I would die if that ever happened!_

**Don't worry, Ginny. Your secrets are safe with me.**

_Thank you, Tom. I'm so glad. I have to get started on my homework. Percy's coming over this way to check on me._

Ginny quickly closed the book and stuffed it under her homework. Percy, being Percy, would want to know what she was   
writing in, where did she get it, who gave it to her, etc. 

Percy had a determined look on his face as he came over to her, giving Ginny the idea that she was not going to like whatever   
he had to say to her. 

"Here Ginny," Percy said as he pulled out a small bottle, "Take this."   
  
Ginny looked from the bottle to Percy and back again. "What is that?" 

"Pepper-Up potion. You need to take this," Percy said in a very commanding tone. 

There was no way Ginny was going to take that stuff, especially in the middle of the common room where everyone would be   
watching her….especially when Harry was only a couple of feet away. 

"No. I don't need that stuff, Perce. I'm fine," Ginny replied. 

"Take it," Percy ordered. 

"No," Ginny said, her voice getting a bit louder with her temper. Just like Percy to think that he always knows what's best for   
everyone. 

"Come on Ginny," Percy said pleadingly. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately. Something's wrong." 

"I'm fine," Ginny said through clenched teeth. Fred and George, who had just come in from the portrait hole, walked over. 

"What's all this?" George asked, looking from one sibling to another. 

"Ginny's just about to take some Pepper-Up potion," Percy told the two. 

"Excellent! Come on Gin, it'll make steam come out of your ears!" Fred exclaimed excitedly. 

"And with that hair of yours, you'll look like your head is on fire!" George chimed in eagerly. "Maybe we should get Colin   
Creevey to take a picture!" A few Gryffindors nearby heard him and started giggling. 

Ginny instantly turned blood red then paled. Not only were some others in the room listening to this whole conversation, but   
Colin Creevey, who had heard his name mentioned, was immediately getting out his camera. 

"Colin Creevey, you put that thing away! And I am not going to take that stuff, Percy!" Ginny said very forcefully, hoping that   
everyone would get the message and leave her alone. No such luck. 

"You take it or I'm definitely writing to mother and father and tell them all about your grades and those nightmares you've been   
having," Percy growled very softly so only she could hear him. Ginny's eyes involuntarily went over to where Ron, Harry and   
Hermione were. They were all staring straight at her; Ron with amusement etched on his face, Hermione with a bit of sympathy,   
and Harry….well, Ginny had to turn away before she got to him. She didn't want to know what he thought, but most likely he   
was laughing at her like everyone else was. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. 

"Do it Ginny, or I swear I'll tell mum and dad," Percy said. Ginny bit her lip and grabbed the bottle from him, nearly breaking   
the glass as she pulled out the cork and drained it in one swallow, nearly choking as the liquid fire trickled down her throat,   
making her eyes water and her insides melt from the heat. One moment later, she could feel smoke pouring out of her ears, her   
nose, even her fingers looked like they were suddenly on fire. Fred and George were laughing hysterically, joined by the other   
Gryffindors in the common room. She could hear Ron's chuckles coming from the fireplace, joined in by Harry. A bright flash   
of white light told her that Colin had managed to take a picture. _He's gonna pay for that_, said an angry voice in her head. 

Ginny was so upset and mad that her hands shook as she gathered up her books, ignoring everyone as she ran upstairs. This had to have been the worst day in her young life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'll try to have the next part out sometime next week. Look for the next   
chapters of "La Belle et La Bete," "The Captain," and "The Scar," coming soon. 


	8. Into the Diary

Ginny lay curled up on her bed, listening to the faint snickers of the other girls in her dormitory __

A/N: My apologies for the long wait in updating this story, and for the short chapter here. My only excuse is I got distracted by my other stories, work, and of course developing and running GryffindorTower.net, where I should have this story up there by this evening. FF.net is wonderful, but it really seems to not like my switiching from bold to italic print constantly, as I have found out from earlier chapters of this story, as well as "The Chaser," and "The Captain." 

My thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far.

****

Chapter 8: Into the Diary

Ginny lay curled up on her bed, listening to the faint sniggers of the other girls in her dormitory as she tried desperately to block out the images of that evening. Harry laughing at her, Colin with his camera, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, everyone doubled over in fits of hysteria. Shaking, she ran up to her room and into bed, pulling the curtains around her tightly. She had far gone beyond anger, and sat motionless in her bed, staring unseeing at the ceiling above her, counting the number of shadows that danced above her from the light in the window.

"Do you realize that we can still see the smoke coming from out of your curtains, Ginny?" Lisa chortled from the bed next over. Giggles from the other girls followed. Ginny never made a sound as she rolled over and fumbled for her only friend, quill, and ink and lit the end of her wand.

__

Help me Tom. 

****

What's happened Ginny?

__

Oh nothing except that I've been humiliated by my own family and in front of Harry and the entire Gryffindor house tonight. The girls are still laughing here in the dormitory. If Percy wasn't so bloody nosy all the time, this wouldn't have happened. He made me take Pepper-Up potion tonight in the common room. Steam is still coming from my ears.

****

Poor Ginny. I remember taking Pepper-Up potion. I hated it. Everyone laughed at you didn't they?

__

Yes! And Harry was there too, laughing with my stupid brothers and Colin Creevy took a picture of me! I'm so mad, I can't even think of what to do to get even! Can you think of anything, Tom?

****

Of course I can, Ginny. The kids at the orphanage used to laugh at me too, but I taught them a lesson after my first year at Hogwarts. 

__

Tell me what you did! You never tell me anything about yourself, Tom.

****

That's because there isn't much to tell, Ginny. I'm not much of a storyteller at that. But ok, I'll tell you what I did to those at the orphanage who were stupid enough to laugh at Tom Riddle. It was the summer after my first year and I was full of all the things I had learnt at Hogwarts. The Muggle kids there all called me a freak and picked on me. I was very little, even for a twelve year old boy. But I had powers they didn't have, powers they didn't understand, and I made sure they knew it.

__

What did you do Tom?

****

Let me show you.

Ginny let out a tiny gasp as the pages of the diary began to flip very fast, as though they were being blown by the wind, stopping at a page labeled August 1939. Then a small square formed on the page. Leaning in closer, Ginny could see that the square appeared to show the inside of a small room. Closer she leaned in, then closer, until finally her nose was touching the yellowed pages of the diary, and before Ginny could even think about what was happening, the window opened wider and she felt herself being literally sucked into the small square. Dizzy from the whirl of colors, Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in a very strange room. It was very old judging by the furnishings and not very well kept, either. Dust was on the floor and walls, cobwebs hung from the ceiling, the rows of beds lined up against both sides of the room were unkempt, covered with quilts that were patched and frayed. How had she got in here? What had happened? She turned around slowly, still a bit wobbly from the abrupt change in scenery, and gasped at what she saw.

She was not alone in the room.

There was a circle of boys, all as untidy and dirty as their surroundings. The appeared to be of all ages as well, from the very young to some about the age of Percy. Ginny froze, not knowing what to do, or how to get back to her dormitory. Should she say anything?

"Uh, excuse me?" she squeaked. Not one turned her way.

"Hello?" she said, a bit louder this time. "I don't know how I got here." 

"Go on you freak!" said one of the boys at last, in a loud voice that made Ginny jump. "Do it!" 

Chants of "Freak" and "Do it!" filled the chamber, and Ginny, curiosity overcoming her fear, carefully eased up to the circle, trying to peak over the heads of some of the smaller boys. She gasped.

In the centre of the circle was…Harry? Ginny blinked, standing up on tip-toes to get a better look. It certainly looked like Harry. The boy in the centre was very small and pale, with tufts of jet black hair that stuck out a bit, although not as bad as Harry's did. His eyes were not the beautiful green that Harry's were, but a rich dark brown, and unlike Harry, the boy wore no glasses.

"Tom Riddle! Are you causing trouble again with that magic nonsense? I'll have you cleaning out the toilets for a month on your hands and knees for this!" Ginny let out a small scream as a sharp, piercing voice was boomed from the doorway. An old woman, with a moth-eaten jumper, an ancient plaid skirt, wild grey hair loosely stuck in a bun, and ripped stockings trudged into the room, her old shoes clicking loudly on the worn wooden floor. The woman reminded Ginny of a hag she'd seen in Diagon Alley while shopping with her mum. Then Ginny gasped again once the old woman's words sunk in. Tom Riddle? Here? The circle of boys parted as the old woman entered the room, and Ginny quickly turned back to the small boy, who stood straight, his chin held up in a defiant sort of way, as though he dared the old woman to come nearer. 

"Well?" demanded the old woman harshly. "What are you up to?"

Ginny watched Tom stare at the woman for a moment, a pensive expression on his face. "I have done nothing, Mrs Savage," Tom said quietly. 

"Don't give me that, boy!" the woman snarled, advancing on Tom like a charging bull. "I know what you are! What have you done now?"

"Nothing," Tom said, more firmly. "David," and Tom raised a finger and pointed to an older boy with a pug face, "He was calling me a freak and I merely—" A sharp slap from Mrs Savage cut Tom's words off, the sound of skin striking skin echoing in the chamber. Ginny cried out as she saw his head twist from the force of the blow, and when he turned back to face the woman, an angry red handprint formed on his face. 

Tom stared at the woman, his expression inscruitable. Ginny felt so sorry for him, he was so small and looked so pitiful that she almost wanted to give him a hug like her mom gave Harry. Ginn knew she'd be in tears if someone had ever hit her, but Tom reacted as though nothing had happened. The room was now very still, and the silence was almost deafening. Then something happened, something Ginny had never seen before in her life. Mrs Savage, along with the boy named David, suddenly rose high up in the air, their heads thudding against the ceiling, and began to contort into grotesque shapes, twirling around as though they were puppets. Ginny couldn't turn her eyes away from the horrid sight of the woman and boy, their expressions frozen in horror, as they rotated above the rest of the others, who had backed into a corner of the room. The most chilling thing, however, was not the figures in the air, but Tom's face, which was so calm and peaceful, and gave no hint of the sign that he was doing anything whatsoever. But Ginny knew Tom was doing something.

  
"Tom! Tom! Stop that!" She shouted, rushing forth to grab his arm. Her fingers went through him as though she were a ghost. "Tom! You have to get them down!" she screamed, trying again to get his attention. It was no use, but Ginny, now terrified, kept on yelling. Ginny, desperate turned to the figures in the air, still whirling around and around. Then the whole room seemed to spin along with them, and then it suddenly went black. Ginny felt herself falling, falling, until she landed with a soft thump on her bed in her dormitory, the diary settling face-down on her stomach.

Ginny lay there for a moment, breathing harshly in the silence of the darkened dormitory. She could hear faint snores coming from the beds around her, and the soft movement of someone turning over. Gingerly she sat up, and with a deep breath, she grabbed her quill and began to write again.

__

Tom? Tom!

****

Did you see, Ginny? The left me alone after that.

__

What did you do to them? How did they get down?

****

Oh, I left them up there for a while, just to make sure they learned their lesson. That Savage woman treated me with the respect a wizard deserves after that, I made sure of it. So did the others.

__

But Tom! You used magic! And you could have got into serious trouble! 

****

Oh, I got a note from the Ministry telling me that I couldn't do magic in front of Muggles again without being expelled from school, but it didn't matter Ginny. I didn't need to do magic there after that. Don't you see? They left me alone after that. That's what I'm trying to tell you, sometimes you have to teach people not to bother you. 

__

I can't do something like that, Tom! That was horrible! You could have hurt them!

****

Yes, Ginny it was. But I'm not suggesting you do something like I did. You couldn't anyway, you don't know that kind of magic just yet. I was just making a point…perhaps just a small trick or something to get everyone to leave you alone. Nothing that would hurt anyone. But you don't have to, not if you don't want to. I didn't mean to scare you.

Oh. At least I got to see you though. Did you know you look a lot like Harry?

****

Do I? How so?

__

Well, you both have black hair, you are both sort of short…you're still taller than me though. My brothers say that they got all the height in the family and by the time I was born, there was none left for me, so that's why I'm so tiny. Anyway, you and Harry both have black hair that sticks out, although yours didn't stick out as much as Harry's does. And you both are very pale, and both got a warning from the Ministry of Magic for performing magic in front of Muggles. I told you about the time Harry go a letter over the summer, didn't I?

****

Yes Ginny, you did.

__

Tom? I'm sorry the woman hit you. Did she hurt you?

****

No, not really. She's hit me before, so I knew what to expect. Don't worry about it, Ginny. 

Ginny looked at the ink slowly fading away on the page. It was scary to think that Tom had to live with that kind of treatment from those people in the Muggle orphanage he lived in. Then Ginny's thoughts turned to Harry, and she wondered if he had a similar experience with those awful Muggles he lived with too. Ginny tried to imagine Harry standing there in Tom's place, his bright green eyes focused on those rotating figures, twirling around, twisting into strange shapes as though they were being guided into those positions by some unseen hand. Harry wouldn't have done something like that, no matter how horrid he was treated, Ginny just knew deep inside. But Tom, on the other hand, well…Ginny knew Tom could get quite mad sometimes, even through a diary. And Tom sometimes said mean things to her, although he quickly apologised for them afterwards. But Tom was her friend, Tom listened to her, and as the image of that woman slapping Tom flashed in her mind, Ginny had to admit that perhaps they did get what they deserved.

With that last thought echoing in her head, Ginny wrote:

__

Thank you, Tom. I'm glad I got to meet you. And maybe you were right, those Muggles did deserve what you did. Thank you for showing me that.

****

You're welcome Ginny. I'm sorry if I scared you. Why don't you try to get some sleep, things have a way of looking brighter in the daylight.

__

Yes, I'll try. Goodnight Tom.

****

Goodnight Ginny. I'll talk to you tommorrow.

Ginny closed her book and placed it in its normal place on her nightstand, along with her quill, ink and wand. Then she clutched her pillow to her and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the image of the whirling figures in the diary.

__


End file.
